La posibilidad de lo imposible
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Se creían adolescentes normales hasta que descubrieron que cosas extrañas les ocurría. ¿Por qué de pronto podía leer las mentes? ¿Cómo es que veía cosas que después ocurrían? ¿Por qué sentía lo mismo que los demás? E&B, A&J, R&E AU-OoC
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Prefacio**

Creían que eran únicos y que por ello estaban destinados a la incomprensión.

Creían que sus "diferencias" les impedirían alcanzar la felicidad.

Creían que encerrarse en su propio mundo y alejarse del resto de la sociedad solucionaría todos sus problemas.

Creían que era mejor desobedecer a sus padres que enfrentarse a las críticas de los demás.

Creían que preferían la soledad a los cuchicheos y miradas.

Creían que merecían la exclusión por no ser como los demás.

Creían que jamás encontrarían un confidente, una persona que les comprendiese y quisiera tal y como eran.

…Pero claro, también…

Creían que el instituto no merecía la pena.

Creían que los adultos solo intentaban joderles la vida a cada paso que daban.

Creían que algún día se casarían con Brad Pitt o Scarlett Johansson.

Creían que no debían comer chocolate para evitar que les salieran espinillas.

Creían que podían ir en minifalda y sin camiseta en pleno invierno sin sufrir las consecuencias propias de la estación.

Creían que tenían a sus correspondientes hormonas perfectamente controladas.

Creían en el sexo sin protección.

Vivían bajo la apariencia de chicos normales, y ellos mismos así lo creían

Hasta que algo nuevo e inexplicable hizo que los hilos de sus vidas se entretejiesen juntos,

Haciendo así que 6 chicos se conociesen a fondo...

Tal vez demasiado…

Y dándoles así la oportunidad de madurar y conocer valores que la superficialidad de la sociedad jamás les habría enseñado.

Pero no dejaban de ser adolescentes…

Y la vida puede ser muy complicada cuando tienes 17 años y un don que no sabes controlar.

* * *

_Hola :D_

_Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, que la verdad no tenía pensado escribir. Se me ocurrión mientras escribía un one-short, y la idea me fascinó tanto que decidí escribirla corriendo ^^_

_Ojalá que a vosotros también os guste. Y ya sabéis como hacerme llegar vuestra opinión, ¿verdad? ;)_

_Besos,_

_Natsu xxx_


	2. Alice

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO I**

**~~~~ Alice ~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana me hizo despertarme de mi pequeño sueño. ¿Qué hora era? Juraría que ya me había despertado aquella mañana… Que extra-

-¡Ah!- el grito fue inevitable-. ¿¡Las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana!? ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde!

Me metí en el baño a toda prisa. Afuera la intensidad de la tormenta aumentaba y los truenos empezaron ha hacer acto de presencia. Adoraba la lluvia, el mismo sonido que me había despertado era el que me había ayudado a dormirme la noche anterior a pesar de mi insomnio…

Pero no me gustaba tanto cuando había decidido estrenar el conjunto nuevo que había comprado el fin de semana anterior bajo el estupendo consejo de mi fiel amiga Bella. No podía ponerme la linda minifalda escocesa de lana con su boina a juego ya que quedarían completamente empapados por la lluvia y se estropearían. No hay nada peor que el agua para la lana.

Resignada decidí salir corriendo de la ducha y ponerme unos viejos vaqueros (del mes pasado) y un lindo jersey de algodón rojo y negro, a juego con mis preciosísimos botines de cuero negros. Añadí unos cuantos complementos, me maquillé sutilmente y sin florituras y despunté un poco mi cabello con algo de gomina.

Salí de casa echando chispas, y con las prisas olvidé el paraguas. ¡Vaya hombre! Menos mal que de la puerta de casa al garaje no hay mucho trayecto que si no…

Arranqué y conduje con mayor velocidad de la normal hasta el instituto. Hoy Bella habrá tenido que irse en autobús…

Mierda, a primera hora no llegaba ni de coña. Me tocaría esperar fuera un buen rato.

Al llegar tarde, obviamente, me costó una vida encontrar un sitio donde aparcar mi coche. Cuando lo estacioné a varias decenas de metros de la entrada subí la calefacción a tope y recosté la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y me dediqué a divagar sobre lo extraño de lo sucedido esta mañana.

¿Cómo no me había despertado a tiempo? Siempre lo hacía. No recordaba haber llegado tarde nunca a la escuela. Pero desde hacía unas semanas me encontraba rara… diferente. No sabía muy bien como explicarlo. Siempre había sido una chica llena de vitalidad, y lo seguía siendo, pero no entendía el motivo por el cual sentía la tremenda necesidad de pegar cabezadas a cada segundo libre de mi tiempo. Aunque no estuviese cansada. Lo de aquella misma mañana lo demostraba bien.

Recordaba perfectamente haberme despertado dispuesta a saltar de la cama pero un tremendo sopor me invadió y me hizo quedarme dormida. ¡Increíble! Siempre había tardado horas en conciliar el sueño, incluso había llegado a tomar medicación para mi insomnio. Aquello era realmente raro.

Además estaba aquel extraño sueño… Siempre tenía el mismo. Cada vez que se quedaba dormida en esas _extrañas_ _circunstancias_ acababa teniendo el mismo sueño. Pero no recordaba exactamente que era lo que soñaba… No podría describir con claridad lo que veía en mi sueño.

Eso también era extraño. Tenía el mismo sueño una y otra vez, y sin embargo no era capaz de descifrar lo que veía en el, por que en realidad no veía nada. No recordaba lo que soñaba, ni que pasaba en el sueño, y sin embargo tenía la certeza de que se trataba del mismo.

El timbre sonó de improvisto y me hizo dejar mis cavilaciones atrás y salir corriendo hacia el edificio. Maldición, si no llegaba a tiempo me perdería también al segunda clase. Bella debía estar preocupada por que no había acudido a la primera hora y también enfadada por que no había ido a recogerla a su casa. Le pediría disculpas a la pobre, ella no tenía culpa de mi extraña comportamiento, pero ¡yo tampoco! De todas formas Bella era una persona muy comprensiva, me perdonará en cuanto le cuente mi desdichada semana, y se me compadecerá.

Apuesto a que estos días no han sido tan extraños para ella como para mí.

Entré en el edificio y subí las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo, y en el intento de llegar a la segunda planta casi me dejo mi preciosa dentadura en uno de los escalones. Malditas prisas…

Todas las clases estaban ya cerradas y los profesores explicando en sus interiores. Llamé con apremio a la puerta del aula 9-2: Lengua y literatura.

Me disculpe con el profesor intentando articular una excusa coherente y vagamente creíble pero ante mi tartamudeo el Sr. Mason me dejó entrar en el aula con un "Que no vuelva a repetirse señorita Brandon."

Tomé asiento en mi pupitre, al lado de Bella. Esta me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y una expresión no muy halagüeña para mi desgracia.

-Lo siento, Bells- dije, de veras apesadumbrada-. Me desperté tarde no sé que me pasó.

-No te preocupes Alice- me dijo con sinceridad.

-¿No estás molesta conmigo?- inquirí.

-¡Señorita Brandon! ¿A parte de con retraso viene charlatana hoy?

-Lo siento Sr. Mason. No volverá a ocurrir.

El Sr. Mason hizo una mueca y se dio media vuelta, volviendo a la pizarra para continuar con su explicación.

Yo miré a Bella con la necesidad de que me contestara a la pregunta. Si no estaba enfadada conmigo, ¿entonces por qué tenía esa cara de malas pulgas? Sin atreverme a hablar de nuevo, abrí mi cuaderno y arranqué un pedazo de hoja. Garabateé unas cuantas palabras con prisa y le entregué el papel a Bella. De modo que comenzamos a tener una apasionante conversación vía escrita.

"Si no estás enfadado conmigo, ¿qué te ocurre?"

"No es nada, solo que tengo un mal día."

"¡¿Tú también?!"

"Ah, pero ¡¿tú también?!"

"¬¬"

"Je, je, perdón por contestar con la misma pregunta es qu-"

En ese momento el Sr. Mason me arrancó el papel de las manos y me hizo pegar un bote de la silla por el susto.

"¡Señorita Brandon, es la última vez que le digo esta mañana que preste atención en clase! ¡Así que fuera de mi clase! Y acompáñela usted también señorita Swan."

Ambas nos levantamos resignadas y salimos con la cabeza gacha del aula, y nos quedamos de pie apoyadas contra la pared del pasillo.

-Lo siento de nuevo Bella. Por mi culpa te han castigado-. Le dije arrepentida.

-No tiene importancia Alice, yo también tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

-Bueno pues empieza tú. Cuéntame porqué tienes un mal día.

-No es un mal día en sí. Simplemente me noto diferente, rara desde hace unas semanas. Y cada vez va a más. No sé es… difícil de explicar.

-Te comprendo perfectamente. A mi me pasa lo mismo. Llevo un tiempo fatal. Mis hábitos de sueño han cambiado, no sé es extraño. Por eso no he podido pasarme a por ti esta mañana y he llegado tarde, por que justo después de despertarme me he vuelto a quedar completamente dormida. Y así llevo unos días, dando cabezadas a todas horas sin estar cansada siquiera. Y lo más extraño es que siempre tengo el mismo sueño, pero no recuerdo exactamente cual.

-Pues yo duermo bien, igual que siempre, per-

La puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe y el Sr. Mason apareció tras ella con una cara que no inspiraba demasiada alegría.

-¡Señorita Brandon! ¡Creo que hoy ha lindado por los límites de mi paciencia! ¡Al despacho del director! Ah, y señorita Swan, no se quede usted atrás. Vayan y explíquenle al director el porqué de su visita. ¡Y no vuelvan por mi clase en unos cuantos días!

Espantadas, salimos corriendo de allí. De camino al despacho del director ninguna hablamos. Yo, por miedo a que el Sr. Mason aún nos escuchara y Bella, parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

_¡Hola! ;)_

_Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia._

_¿Veis que no tardé en actualizar eh? Eso es por que lo cogí con muchas ganas :D_

_Muchas gracias a **Serena Princesita Hale**, **Romy92**, **garabato **y **Priscila Cullen 1410 **por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y a **sammy-loly69** por agregar este fic a favoritos._

_****__Espero que vuestros reviews me animen a continuar actualiando pronto._

_Besos a todas,_

_Natsu xxx_


	3. Bella

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo II**

**~~~~ Bella ~~~~**

**~Bella POV**

Mientras nos dirigíamos al despacho del director la incertidumbre me recorría por dentro. Me había quedado a cuadros con la historia de Alice. ¿Ella cansada? ¡En la vida! Siempre había rebosado energía por doquier. Y lo de ese extraño sueño era lo más escalofriante de todo. Que siniestro soñar una y otra vez lo mismo y luego a la mañana siguiente no acordarte de nada…

Y yo… Bueno no se puede decir que fuese algo tan espectacular y misterioso como lo de Alice. Simplemente notaba que desde hacía un tiempo no era yo al completo. Había algo raro en mí, en mi cuerpo… notaba que éste se movía de una forma más liviana, como si pesase menos, como si la agilidad fuese una nueva facultad en él. Y eso era algo insólito en mí considerando mi torpeza.

Puede sonar un poco absurdo pero en las últimas semanas no había tenido ninguna caída demasiado accidentada, y las pocas que había tenido habían ido menguando de gravedad. La última fue antes de ayer cuando tropecé con mis propios pies en las escaleras. Lo normal habría sido caer rodando por ellas y haberme roto una muñeca, una pierna o por lo menos me habrían quedado de recuerdo unos cuantos cardenales y magulladuras. Pero para mi sorpresa, apenas tropecé en la parte superior de las escaleras, cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí me encontraba en el suelo y completamente sana y salva.

Lo de Alice sería raro pero lo mío era inexplicable según las leyes de la gravedad.

Era como si mi cuerpo repeliese el dolor. O como si una fuerza sobre natural estuviese protegiéndome. Tal vez tuviese un ángel de la guarda que, cansado de ver cómo me accidentaba día si día también, haya decidido bajar a la tierra a protegerme. O tal vez todas las fuerzas místicas de la humanidad se estuviesen uniendo por una vez en mi vida para ayudarme, en vez de para confabular contra mí. Así, tal vez mi suerte esté cambiando y mi destino me albergue alguna sorpresa inesperada a la vuelta de la esquina-

-¡Ouch!- grité.

Alcé la vista y vi que me había chocado con alguien que había doblado la esquina del pasillo a la vez que yo.

-¡Masen! Esto, lo siento-. ¡Vaya! Tenía que ser el chico más estúpido (pero también más guapo), de todo Forks…

-Brandon dile a tu amiguita que mire por donde va- respondió el muy idiota.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? Además no fue culpa mía, a sido una coincidencia que los dos doblásemos la esquina a al vez-. Le dije indignada. El muy capullo no se atrevía ni a dirigirme la palabra.

-Mira Swan, aquí todos sabemos quien es el patoso del instituto. Así que menos humos.

Me puse frente a él y me alcé sobre las puntas de mis pies para quedar a su altura, dispuesta a encararle, cuando Alice empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué dijiste Brandon?

-Yo nada, Masen.

-¿Cómo que no? Pues a mi no me ha hecho ninguna gracia tu chistecito.

¿De qué chiste hablaba? O me había perdido parte de la conversación o aquello no tenía sentido alguno.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! Y me río si me da la gana, ¿vale? No he hecho ningún chiste.

-Pues, para tu información, yo no me creo nadie. ¡Y no estoy loco! ¡Te he oído perfectamente insinuar que Swan y yo parecíamos una pareja en medio de una pelea sentimental!

Instantáneamente noté como mis mejillas ardían en ebullición. ¿Qué Edward decía que Alice había dicho que parecíamos qué? Este chico desvariaba. ¡Pero si Alice no había dicho nada de eso!

-Mira Masen no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías. Si oyes voces ve al psicólogo, o mejor, a un psiquiátrico- le espetó Alice-. Así que, ahí te quedas.

Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró por todo el pasillo en adelante, hasta que perdimos de vista a Edward Masen que se quedó parado en medio del pasillo con cara de idiota. ¡Bah! La que tenía.

-Vaya chico más raro, ¿no crees Bella?

-¡Habló la que tiene sueños extraños!

-No te pases, que eso no es culpa mía.

-¿Y que Masen sea idiota y oiga voces si es su culpa?

-Puf, mira dejemos este tema de conversación que no estoy de ánimos…- pero parecía que de todas formas iba a estar dándole vueltas a aquello mucho tiempo.

Aún así estuve de acuerdo con ella en que dejásemos el tema. No tenía más ganas de devanarme los sesos pensando en los sueños de Alice, ni preguntándome porqué Masen era como era, porque para ninguna de las dos cuestiones tenía respuesta.

Volví a sumirme en mis propios pensamientos y empecé a emparanoiarme con el tema de mi "ángel de la guarda". Decidí pararme a pensar detenidamente en todo lo que había hecho o me había ocurrido en las últimas… dos semanas. Y llegué a la conclusión de que, aparte de las misteriosas no-caídas, mi relación con los demás había cambiado también un poco.

Era cómo si me hubiese vuelto impenetrable a los demás. Mejor aún, cómo si los demás me protegiesen de alguna manera.

Últimamente mis padres no me reñían ni me castigaban por las cosas que hacía, cosas que en otras ocasiones me habrían llevado 2 ó 3 semanas sin salir o sin ver la televisión. Mis amigos no me hablaban con tanta dureza o frialdad. Por ejemplo, hoy Alice había tenido tan mal día como yo, y sin embargo en vez de venir echando humo y cabreada con el mundo en general; se acercó a mí amablemente a pedirme disculpas no haber podido recogerme esa mañana…

Parecía que todo el mundo me trataba de manera especial, me tenían entre algodones. Y eso, tratándose de mí era raro, rarísimo.

Esto me llevó a pensar que tal vez mi "ángel de la guarda" me protegiese no solo del daño físico sino también del psicológico. ¡Sí eso era! "Que mente tan despierta tienes Bella". Me alabé a mi misma.

¡Dios, me estaba volviendo loca! Nada de lo que había pensado tenía sentido después de todo… ¿Ángel de la guarda? Sí, ¿y qué más? ¿Gnomos de colores que viven en el jardín trasero de mi casa y le cantan al césped para que crezca? Tal vez debería hablar con Masen. Si vamos los dos juntos al psiquiatra quizá nos hagan descuento…

Tenía un dolor de cabeza y un lío mental de tres pares de narices, cuando llegamos ante la puerta del despacho del director. Alice y yo nos miramos y nos tomamos de la mano, intentando así darnos la una a la otra el coraje suficiente para llamar a la puerta.

-Bella, llama tu porfa…

-Ah, ah- dije negando con la cabeza- tú nos metiste en esto y por lo tanto tú debes llamar a la puerta.

-Eres una mala persona- dijo teatralmente- primero me dices que me perdonas y ahora me pegas la puñalada por la espalda.

Y acto seguido me hizo un puchero con el que solo ella era capaz de conseguir todo lo que quería. En serio, yo lo he probado miles de veces en mi casa y ni por esas…

-Está bien Alice, pero no puedes pretender ir así por la vida- la sermoneé- no vas a conseguir salirte siempre con la tuya por poner ojitos de perrito mojado bajo la lluvia. Tienes que entender qu-

Y la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y porrazo con tal fuerza y brutalidad que Alice y yo dimos un salto hacia atrás del susto.

-¡Vaya! Lo siento. No pretendía ser grosero. Es que he visto que llevabais un buen rato como pasmadotes delante de la puerta y me he decido ha abrirla a ver que os pasaba- dijo un, tan sorprendido como nosotras, Emmett McCarty-. No era mi intención asustaros.

-Eh, está bien. Gracias. La verdad es que estábamos indecisas sobre si entrar o no. Tenemos algo de miedo sobre lo que nos espera ahora.- Dije titubeante. La altura y el tamaño de aquél chico eran inconcebibles.

-Oh, no os pasará nada. Os lo digo yo. Cuatro palabritas del director y cada uno a seguir con su vida.- Y nos dedicó una bonita sonrisa a cada una de nosotras.

Algo me dijo que este chico ya tenía más de una experiencia con el director. Su sonrisa dulcificó sus facciones y le dio un aire más infantil, que me denotó confianza. Aún así guardé las distancias… Aquél chico era enorme.

-¡Pero pasad, no os quedéis ahí paradas!- y nos invitó a sentarnos en un cómodo sofá de la sala de espera-. Decidle a esa amable señorita- nos dijo señalando a la secretaria del director- vuestros nombres y el del profesor que os ha enviado aquí. Y en unos minutitos el director os llamará para hablar con vosotras-. Estaba cómo Pedro por su casa, vaya.

Nos dirigimos hacia el escritorio de la secretaria y le dimos nuestros nombres y el del Sr. Mason. Nos dijo que nos sentáramos, que el director estaba en una reunión y que en unos minutos nos llamaría. Genial, más rato esperando. Yo estaba ya que no cogía en mi misma de los nervios.

Me resigné, y tanto Alice como yo nos sentamos junto a McCarty. Aún nos quedaban algunos minutos de espera y sufrimiento…

* * *

_¡Hi! :D_

_¿Qué tal os va? Espero que bien ^^_

_Ojalá os esté gustando el fic. Yo ya le he cogido mucho cariño y lo estoy escribiendo con muchas ganas ;)_

_**Bueno, pues muchas (infinitas) gracias a Romy92, sammy-loly69, Andree Cullen, Wildwolf178, Priscila Cullen 1410 y a Merrique Anne Zirutsi **__**por vuestros RR's y fav's, y a Lady Beat, btvs22 y escorpiotnf **__**por agregarme a favoritos y alertas.**_

_Ya sabéis, ¡reviews! Que me hacen mucha ilusión n___n_

_¡Nos leemos en un par de días!_

_Kisses,_

_Natsu xxx_


	4. Edward

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo III**

**~~~~ Edward ~~~~**

**~Edward POV**

Bajé de mi volvo y corrí hacia el maletero para coger mi mochila y un paraguas. Abrí éste mientras me colgaba la mochila a un hombro. Repasé mi horario mentalmente y me cercioré de que a primera hora tenía Trigonometría, aula 6-4, edificio 2.

Me dirigí hacía dicho edificio andando todo lo ligero que podía, para evitar pasar mucho tiempo bajo aquella lluvia torrencial.

Cuando estuve bajo techo cerré el paraguas y me dispuse a ir a mi aula correspondiente.

Cuando entré miré en derredor y comprobé que había poco más de tres o cuatro alumnos en la clase. Busqué a Emmett con la mirada, esperanzado, pero obviamente aquél día no iba a ser diferente a los demás. Emmett llegaría tarde, como siempre.

Resignado tomé asiento en mi pupitre y saqué mi libro y mis apuntes de Trigonometría. Miré el reloj. Aún faltaban quince minutos para que comenzase la clase. Decidí ponerme a repasar los deberes que el Sr. Varner había mandado para hoy, para corregir posibles errores.

Así pasé los quince minutos siguientes, hasta que sonó la campana y el Sr. Varner hizo acto de presencia. Miré el pupitre vacío que había a mi lado y suspiré. Este chico no aprendería nunca.

El Sr. Varner comenzó la clase con la corrección de los ejercicios que yo me había encargado de repasar minutos antes y, para mi satisfacción, tenía todos los problemas resueltos perfectamente. Me aplaudí a mi mismo por mi trepidante hazaña y me dispuse a tomar apuntes sobre la siguiente lección que el Sr. Varner se puso a explicar.

Con esto llevábamos más de veinticinco minutos de clase cuando el imbécil de Emmett se dignó a aparecer. Y para mi sorpresa, el Sr. Varner no lo mandó al despacho del director. Tan solo le pegó cuatro voces y le dijo que, por su bien, no volviera a llegar tarde. Vaya, parecía que ese día estaba de buenas…

Emmett corrió a sentar a mi lado, tan sorprendido o más que yo, por lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Tío, que suerte tienes!- le dije a modo de saludo-. De buena te has librado.

-¡Pues eso no es lo más increíble que me ha pasado estos días!- me dijo tan alegre. Llegaba tarde, le echaban la bronca, y él… tan contento. No tenía remedio.

-¿A no? ¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez Emmett? ¿El perro del vecino se ha comido tus deberes?- me reí de él.

-¡No, listo! Eso fue el mes pasado- no lo podía estar diciendo enserio-. ¡Pero llevo unos días que me pasan unas cosas de alucine! Súper divertidas, pero raras Edward.

-¿Cómo de alucinantes y raras Emmett? ¿Has descubierto que del grifo del fregadero sale agua? ¿O tal vez te has asustado por que tú reproductor de música canta?

-Eso, eso, tú ríete, ¡pero reconoce que a ti también te ha pasado!- se quejó.

Se estaba quedando conmigo, ¿verdad? No podía estar diciendo enserio aquellas barbaridades. ¿O sí? En Emmett ya, cualquier cosa es posible. Decidí darlo por caso perdido…

-Entonces, ilumíname. ¿Qué cosas alucinantes y _misteriosas_ te han pasado esta semana?- le dije haciendo temblar mi voz en la palabra "misteriosas" y moviendo las manos sobre mi cabeza, intentando hacer una representación de algo fantasmagórico.

-Pues verás, el primer suceso extraño y fantástico a la vez, me ocurrió el otro día. Estab-

-¡Sr. McCarty, no me haga arrepentirme de no haberle hecho ir al despacho del director! ¡Y usted Masen, no colabore con la causa!

El Sr. Varner dio por concluida nuestra conversación y ambos tuvimos que obedecer a su orden. A Emmett no le convenían más visitas al director. Estaba superando su record personal de 7 visitas semanales.

En fin, que la clase terminó (por fin) y los dos salimos escopeteados de aquel aula infernal. Ambos nos dirigimos a la planta de arriba, ya que teníamos clase de Historia en el aula 4-2, con Jasper. Entramos y por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado.

Fui a sentarme junto a Jasper, quien nos esperaba ya sentado en su correspondiente mesa, y Emmett se sentó en su pupitre, delante mía.

-¿Qué tal Jasper?- le pregunté a mi amigo.

-No sé por qué ahora feliz- dijo con una sonrisa de incredulidad en la cara.

-Ya sé que tenías ganas de verme hermano- dijo Emmett girándose en su silla y dándole un abrazo a Jasper-. No hace falta que me des las gracias por alegrarte el día.

-¡Hecha para allá Emmett! ¡No seas pegajoso!- se quejó Jasper quitándoselo de encima.

-Bah, no le hagas caso. Será su humor que es contagioso- le dije yo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan contento Emmett, si puede saberse?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Ja, ja, ja; lo siento chicos pero es se-cre-to.- Dijo el con una risa malévola y separando las sílabas de la palabra "secreto".

-¡Emmett! Pero si te morías de ganas de contármelo esta mañana- le dije asombrado por su cambio de opinión.

-Tú lo has dicho Eddie, esta mañana. Mala suerte, ahora no me da la gana de contároslo.

Definitivamente, Emmett tenía un problema de retraso mental o algo peor…

-¿Emmett? ¿Tu te escuchas cuando hablas u oyes ruidos en las orejas?- era lo único decente que podía decirle en esos momentos.

-Está bien, si insistís os lo contaré. Resulta que estaba yo ayer, no antes de ayer, no, no fue ayer seguro porque echaron el especial de baseball en al televisión…

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué más da el maldito día?- grité.

-Eddie, te van a salir canas muy joven, ¿sabes?- estaba a punto de replicar cuando me interrumpió y siguió hablando-. Total que ayer, ¿hemos dicho ayer no? Si eso, ayer… Estaba yo viendo el especial de baseball en la televisión y de pronto me entró un hambre y una sed terribles. Entonces decidí ir a la cocina a por un refresco y un bocadillo. Abrí la nevera y saqué los ingredientes necesarios para hacerme el súper sándwich especial al estilo Emmett. Así que saqué el queso, la mayonesa, los pepinillos, el tomate, un filete de pollo, dos lonchas de jamón, mostaza y… sorprendeos: ¡No había lechuga! ¿Cómo me iba ha hacer entonces mi súper sándwich especial al estilo Emmett si no había lechuga? Ante esta crisis alimenticia me enfadé tanto por no poder comerme mi bocadillo que le pegué un puñetazo así a la nevera.

Y el muy… Emmett, le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa recreando su incidente con la nevera y el sándwich. Y lo que pasó a continuación nos dejó boquiabiertos. ¡Bajo el puñetazo de Emmett la mesa se había partido en dos! ¡Completamente partida! ¡Astillada! No sé quien era el más sorprendido de todos pero salí de dudas cuando miré hacia la puerta y vi al profesor de historia entrando en el aula con una cara que pagaría por volver a ver otra vez en mi vida. Definitivamente él era el más sorprendido de todos. Señaló a Emmett con un dedo y le mandó a voz en grito al despacho del director, soltando a la vez una serie de incoherencias que ninguno fuimos capaz de descifrar.

Aún perplejo, Emmett se levantó y se fue al despacho del director, y el profesor de historia se quedó mirándome y yo, sinceramente, me temí lo peor.

-¡Masen, vaya a la oficina principal e informe de lo que ha ocurrido! Que traigan un pupitre nuevo, que el próximo alumno que venga a clase tenga un sitio donde tomar apuntes.

-¡Si, señor!

Y salí de allí escopeteado dejando a Jasper con una cara de confusión que valía por todas las del resto de la clase.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a la esquina. Debía darme prisa si no quería qu-

-¡Ouch!- gritó el bulto con el que me choqué al cruzar la esquina

Alcé la vista y vi que el bulto era nada más y nada menos que Isabella Swan.

-¡Masen! Esto, lo siento-. Tartamudeó.

Me fijé en que Alice-la renacuaja Brandon iba con ella. Decidí acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible.

-Brandon dile a tu amiguita que mire por donde va- le dije a la duende.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? Además no fue culpa mía, a sido una coincidencia que los dos doblásemos la esquina a al vez-. Me soltó furiosa Swan. Estaba tan mona cuando se enfadaba…

-Mira Swan, aquí todos sabemos quien es el patoso del instituto. Así que menos humos.

Se puso frente a mí e intentó encararme. Se veía tan linda a esta distancia, sus ojos chocolate parecían derretirse alrededor de sus pupilas, y su blanca y delicada piel parecía estar invitándome a tocarla. Las ondas de su pelo era-

"Tiene gracia, de cara a los demás se odian pero está claro que están colados el uno por el otro. Mira que ojitos se ponen. Parece que de verdad estén saliendo y estén en medio de una pelea de enamorados."

No podía ser. Brandon no había despegado los labios. ¿Oh si? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello? Y encima se estaba riendo de lo lindo con aquello. Se iba a enterar…

-¿Qué dijiste Brandon?

-Yo nada, Masen.

-¿Cómo que no? Pues a mi no me ha hecho ninguna gracia tu chistecito.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! Y me río si me da la gana, ¿vale? No he hecho ningún chiste.

"¿Quién se habrá creído que es? A este le falta un tornillo. Yo no he abierto la boca."

¡Y decía que el loco era yo! La loca era ella que seguía hablando y aún así lo negaba. Pero, ¿cómo lo hacía sin despegar los labios?

-Pues, para tu información, yo no me creo nadie. ¡Y no estoy loco! ¡Te he oído perfectamente insinuar que Swan y yo parecíamos una pareja en medio de una pelea sentimental!

Swan se puso roja (que mona se ponía cuando se ruborizaba) y Brandon me sacó la lengua y jaló del brazo a Bella.

-Mira Masen no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías. Si oyes voces ve al psicólogo, o mejor, a un psiquiátrico. Así que, ahí te quedas.

Y se largaron. Y me dejaron a mí más solo que la una. ¡Ya se enteraría la duendecillo esa! Cuando la pille verá…

¿Aquello había sido tan raro para ellas como para mí? Porque, sinceramente no podía para de darle vueltas al tema… O Brandon era ventrílocua o alguien había hablado por ella, porque no había otra explicación posible. Eso, o me estaba volviendo loco de verdad. Yo había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras, porque las había dicho en voz alta, ¿verdad?

Sí, aquello no tenía más vuelta de hoja. Lo mejor sería dejarlo correr.

Miré el reloj ¡Oh, no! ¡Habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que salí de la clase de Historia! Debía darme prisa y llegar cuanto antes al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina principal si no quería perderme la clase de Historia entera.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?, ¿cómo va la semana?_

_Espero que bien :D_

_Bueno pues ya veis, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo del fic. En este ya salieron casi todos los personajes principales, ¿verdad? Falta Rose, que saldrá en el próximo, que ya os adelanto, es un Emmett POV. En él veréis qué ocurrió con las chicas y con el propio Emmett en el despacho del director._

_Bueno ya no digo nada más que si no pierde la gracia._

_Y bueeeeeno, ahora los agradecimientos xD_

_Miles de gracias a **Romy92**, **e****scorpiotnf**, **Priscila Cullen 1410**, **Serena Princesita Hale**,** lorena hale cullen **y a **Wildwolf178** por vuestros RR's y Fav's y gracias también a **Amber Correa Mata** y a **Lonny.9** por agregar este fic a sus alertas y favoritos._

_Ya sabéis, actualizaré en un par de días ;)_

_Besos,_

_Natsu xoxo_


	5. Emmett

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo IV**

**~~~~ Emmett ~~~~**

**~Emmett POV**

Totalmente alucinado y bajo las incoherencias y gritos del profesor de Historia salí del aula y me dirigí al despacho de mi tan querido director.

¡Guao! Era realmente genial. ¿De verdad había roto yo la mesa de un puñetazo? ¡Y encima sin querer! ¿Qué me había pasado? Tal vez tantas horas de gimnasio habían merecido la pena después de todo… O quizás me estaba volviendo como Hulk y ahora tengo súper fuerza y… ¡Oh no, entonces me voy a volver verde! Pero, yo no quiero volverme verde. Que desgracia… Bueno soy tan guapo que seguro que ligo hasta siendo verde.

Emmett, esto suena raro hasta para ser tú. (N/A: sí, Emmett habla consigo mismo y en tercera persona. ¿Algún problema?)

A ver pensemos…

¡Ay, no! Que pensar me da dolor de cabeza. Mejor disfruto del momento. Soy súper fuerte y estoy súper cachas. Punto, no hay que pensar más en ello.

Seguí andando por mi ya conocidísimo camino hasta el despacho del director. Cuando llegué abrí la puerta de golpe y saludé a su secretaria la señorita Sanders.

-¡Hola Martha! ¿Qué hay?

-Hola Emmett. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-¡Adivínalo!- le di dos segundo y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca le contesté yo-. Bah, déjalo. No lo adivinarías nunca. ¡He roto un pupitre Martha! ¡De un puñetazo!

-No me lo puedo creer Emmett. ¡Estás hecho un salvaje! Si animo de ofenderte claro.

-No me ofendes- le dije sonriéndole.

-Y bueno, ¿en qué clase fue esta vez?- tras una pausa siguió interrogándome- ¿Y cómo lo has hecho Emmett? Y, ¿por qué?- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas difíciles de responder?

-Historia, no lo sé y fue sin querer.- Dije contestando a sus tres preguntas a la vez.

-Ay, Emmett.- Dijo suspirando- El director está en una reunión así que espera en el sofá hasta que termine.

-Bueno Martha, tú me dirás. ¿Qué es de tu vida?- le dije sentándome en el desgastado pero mullido sofá.- ¿Dejaste ya al imbécil de tu novio?- Martha para mi era ya como de la familia.

-Si, le puse las maletas en la calle al muy capullo y le dije que se largara con esa guarra y que no quería volver a verle la cara en mi vida. Y le cerré la puerta en las narices.- Se la veía orgullosa de ella misma.

La verdad, no entendía a los tíos así. Si puedes acostarte con una tía distinta cada noche, ¿Para qué tener novia? Eso solo trae problemas…

-Bien dicho Martha. Él no te convenía, tu mereces más que eso.- Hay que hacer el papel de chico compresivo con las tías para poder ligártelas.

-Gracias Emmett.

Agencia de psicólogos Emmett, ¿dígame?

-De nada mujer. Tú vales mucho y ya sabes cuanto te aprecio. Son muchos años viniendo por aquí ya.- le dije quitándole hierro al asunto. No quería extender aquella conversación por más tiempo.

De modo que ella siguió con su trabajo (que no entiendo muy bien cual es), y yo me dediqué a mirar las musarañas.

Después de un rato con la mente en blanco me llegaron unos murmullos de voces femeninas. Giré la cabeza y vi a través del cristal translúcido de la puerta del despacho del director dos siluetas que cuchicheaban en voz totalmente audible.

Cómo seguían en la puerta y no se decidían a entrar fui ha abrirles. Me levanté y agarré el picaporte de la puerta. Lo giré y tiré de ella hacia dentro, de la manera más suave y normal posible… Pero los goznes de la puerta chirriaron y me dio la impresión de que casi me quedo con ella en la mano.

Cuando vi las cara de espanto de las dos chicas que esperaban al otro lado me sentí obligado a disculparme, aunque yo no tenía la culpa de que la puerta estuviera cayéndose a pedazos de vieja…

-Lo, lo siento. No pretendía ser grosero. Es que he visto que llevabais un buen rato como pasmadotes delante de la puerta y me he decido ha abrirla a ver que os pasaba.-Dije sin poder borrar la expresión de sorpresa de mi cara-. No era mi intención asustaros.

-Eh, está bien. Gracias. La verdad es que estábamos indecisas sobre si entrar o no. Tenemos algo de miedo sobre lo que nos espera ahora.- Dijo una titubeante Isabella Swan. Se la veía más tímida de lo que me habían contado.

Je, je. ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? El director solo te pega unos cuantos gritos, te dice que no lo vuelvas ha hacer y todos tan contentos. Pobrecitas, se ve que son unas santas y nunca han hecho nada malo que las hiciera verse en una de estas.

-Oh, no os pasará nada. Os lo digo yo. Cuatro palabritas del director y cada uno a seguir con su vida.- Les dije sonriendo. Quería arreglar el tema de mi brutal aparición.

Me di cuenta de que seguían aterradas en el umbral de la puerta y las invité a pasar. ¿Tanta impresión les había causado?

-¡Pero pasad, no os quedéis ahí paradas!- les dije señalándoles el sofá-. Decidle a esa amable señorita- señalando a Martha- vuestros nombres y el del profesor que os ha enviado aquí. Y en unos minutitos el director os llamará para hablar con vosotras- je, je, ya parecían más animadas.

Esto hicieron y cuando acabaron se sentaron a mi lado en el sofá. Se las veía agobiadillas.

-¿Y qué es lo que trae a unas señoritas tan aplicadas como vosotras a un sitio como este?- les pregunté intentando hacer algo más llevadera una situación que para ellas parecía incómoda.

-Pues el Sr. Mason nos llamó varias veces la atención por charlar en clase y pasarnos notitas-. Dijo esta vez la pequeñaza. Brandon creo. Sí, Alice Brandon. Jasper me había hablado de ella.

-¿Y tú, qué haces por aquí?- dijo Swan.

-Pues…- ahora si que se sentiría intimidadas- me cargué un pupitre de un puñetazo-. Y empecé a reírme a carcajadas quitándole importancia al asunto.

Se quedaron mudas. Bueno, creo que no funcionó. En fin, tenía que admitir que era raro.

-¿Qué tu qué?- ja, ja, que graciosas se veían con esas caras entre asustadas y sorprendidas.

-No me preguntéis cómo lo hice ni nada. Solo os digo lo que pasó-. A ver era simple, no tenía tanta complicación. Hasta yo lo entendía.

Seguían espantadas. Incluso me pareció ver como Swan se alejaba un poco de mi en su asiento.

-Emmett el director ya está libre. Quiere que pases a su despacho- me comunicó Martha.

-Ok. Chicas, nos vemos.

Me despedí de ellas y entré al despacho del director.

Fue breve. Las mismas voces de siempre, solo que esta vez se cuestionaba como había sido capaz de hacer lo que había hecho, y nada, blablablabla, y no se qué de que tenía que indemnizar al colegio con no se cuántos dólares por el pupitre roto.

-Bueno pues eso llama usted a mis padres, ¿vale? Nos vemos mañana-. Y me despedí de él. Ya era hasta aburrido. Pasaba allí más tiempo que en clase.

-¡Espero que no Sr. McCarty!

Después de lo ajetreada que había sido la mañana, decidí tomarme el resto del día libre. Por lo menos me saltaría las clases hasta después del almuerzo. Estaba distraído andorreando por los pasillo cuando, justo cuando pasaba por delante del baño de las chicas, la puerta se abrió y me di de bruces contra Rosalie Hale. Cómo es normal ambos acabamos en el suelo, yo encima de ella.

-¡Estúpido, quítate de encima! ¿No ves que me estás arruinando el modelito?

-Perdone usted doña barbie- le dije lo más borde que podía. Que fuese la mujer más guapa de todo Forks no le daba derecho a tratar así al capitán del equipo de rugby. ¡Vamos!

Me levanté y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. O eso pensó ella, porque yo pretendía tenderle la mano para luego dejarla caer, y que se diese el golpe del siglo. ¡Ja! Nadie se mete con Emmett McCarty.

-Gracias McCarty, veo que en el parvulario te enseñan modales- me iba diciendo la muy creída.

Entonces decidí soltarle la mano y dejarla caer pero, cuando aún se tocaban nuestros dedos… Volví a agarrarle la mano para sujetarla fuerte y evitar que se cayese.

-¡Vaya, ya creía que me ibas a dejar caer!- me dijo la muy suertuda.

-Es que eso era lo que pretendía, pero no se porqué en el último momento me diste pena y decidí agarrarte de nuevo- le dije intentando conservar mi orgullo.

-Eres un imbécil McCarty-.

Y dicho esto me sacó la lengua y se fue. ¡Dios era tan tremendamente irritante! Pero todo lo que tenía de borde lo tenía de guapa…

* * *

_Lo primero, disculpas. No pude actualizar ayer y lo siento de veras pero las clases pueden conmigo T_T_

_Naah, lo dejo sé que no doy pena xD_

_Estoo.. Gracias! Una y mil veces a **Romy92**, **Andree Cullen**, **Priscila Cullen 1410**, **KETSIA**, **Alejandra de Cullen**, **Wildwolf178** y a **Serena Princesita Hale** por sus reviews, favs y alertas! Y obvio también a **Bea0503C **y **Gala Potter** por sus favs y alertas._

_Y este capítulo en especial está dedicado a **Stellita Cullen**, primero por que es mi nueva amiga xD Y segundo por que la idea de que Emmett se encontrase con Rose a la salida del baño fue suya. Gracias peque! Tu idea me ayudó mucho :D Ya sabes, este cap es tuyo, haz con el lo que quieras n/////n_

___Espero poder seguir actualizando cada dos días ^^ Lo intentaré. Si no, como mucho tres o cuatro! Les juro que no más._

_Se les quiere,_

___Natsu xoxo_


	6. Rosalie

******Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo V**

**~~~~ Rosalie ~~~~**

**~Rosalie POV**

¡Ay, vaya día!

Estaba aburridísima en clase de Aritmética. ¡Dios, que alguien me explicase de que iba aquello! Tanto número junto no puede albergar nada bueno…

En fin, que para distraerme me puse a mirarme la uñas mientras pensaba en lo que haría en el próximo fin de semana. Tal vez vaya el viernes por la tarde al spa y el sábado vaya a, ¡oh, vaya acabo de darme cuenta de que llevo una uña rota! Busque con desesperación dentro de mi estuche y encontré en el fondo mi pequeña lima de emergencia. Limé la uña rota con cuidado y ¡voilà! Como nueva.

Que estaba diciendo… ¡Ah si! El viernes spa y el sábado estaría bien ir al cine, o quizás a algún pub en Seattle o Port Angeles… Estrenaría algún modelito nuevo que compraría esta tarde, ya que tenía pensado ir de rebajas con Lauren.

Buf, vaya coñazo de clase, le pediré al Sr. Smith que me deje salir al baño, a ver si me distraigo un rato. Dudo que me deje, ya que nunca lo hace, pero por intentarlo no pierdo nada.

Levanté la mano y esperé a que es profesor reparase en mi presencia.

-¿Si, Srta. Hale?

-¿Le importaría si salgo un momento al baño? Es una emergencia femenina-. Bonita excusa, nunca fallaba, salvo con el Sr. Smith. Era el profesor más estricto de todo el instituto

-Claro, tómese el tiempo que necesite.

Increíble pero cierto. Me levanté sorprendida y salí del aula a toda prisa antes de que cambiase de opinión.

Total, que me dirigí hacia el baño con toda la parsimonia de la que fui posible, fijándome en cada detalle de los pasillos, y mirándome en cada superficie reflectante.

Cuando llegué al baño saqué de mi bolso mi neceser y empecé a retocarme el maquillaje. Después de un poco de gloss, polvos en la nariz y corrector bajo las ojeras, recogí todo y salí del baño colgándome el bolso al hombro. Pero nada más abrir la puerta un cuerpo de metro noventa se echó sobre mí, dejándome tirada en el suelo y aplastándome completamente.

Alcé la vista y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme al bruto (y musculoso) de Emmett McCarty sobre mí.

-¡Estúpido, quítate de encima! ¿No ves que me estás arruinando el modelito?-le grité. Mi falda nueva de Prada se arrugaba con facilidad.

-Perdone usted doña barbie-. ¿Qué me llamó el cabeza de melón?

Se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Vaya, parecía que no era tan insensible y bruto después de todo. Que monada de chico.

-Gracias McCarty, veo que en el parvulario te enseñan modales- Rosalie 1- McCarty 0

Entonces noté como dejaba escapar mi mano de entre las suyas, y entre el miedo que tuve y lo mucho que, por desgracia, me sentía atraída por aquél imbécil, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me agarrase la mano y no me dejara caer. Cerré los ojos con apremio dispuesta a pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, y esperé. Pero milagrosamente McCarty me cogió de nuevo la mano con dulzura y no pude más que sonrojarme ante el contacto de su suave piel.

De la propia impotencia que me entró por haberme visto obligada a reconocerme a mi misma lo que sentía por McCarty tuve que ponerme firme ante él y contestarle apresuradamente ante la posibilidad de que hubiese descubierto el rubor de mis mejillas.

-¡Vaya, ya creía que me ibas a dejar caer!- le dije alterada.

-Es que eso era lo que pretendía, pero no se porqué en el último momento me diste pena y decidí agarrarte de nuevo- ¿en serio sintió pena por mí? ¿Quién se creía? Yo no necesitaba darle lástima a nadie, y menos a él.

-Eres un imbécil McCarty-. Era todo lo que me veía capacitada a decirle a la cara, ya que era tan mono… Porque en verdad lo era. ¡Imbécil digo! Los monos al zoológico.

¡Ay, me ponía furiosa estar cerca de é! Le saqué la lengua en un acto que intentó ser de frustración, me di la vuelta y me fui. ¡Dios era tan tremendamente irritante! Pero todo lo que tenía de borde lo tenía de guapo… Llegados a este punto me obligué a parar de pensar en McCarty de esa forma y me abofeteé mentalmente por ello.

Me dirigí hacia el aula de nuevo, dándome cuenta de que me había demorado demasiado. Seguro que el Sr. Smith me regañaría por ello.

Llamé a la puerta del aula y entré. El Sr. Smith me dirigió una brillante sonrisa y me invitó a sentarme en mi pupitre con un gesto de su mano izquierda. Perpleja, me senté en mi sitio y fijé la vista la pizarra, que contenía una gran cantidad de incoherencias para mí, y esperé a que llegar el ansiado final de la clase. A ratos me dedicaba a jugar con mi pelo, enrollándolo alrededor de un dedo o bien haciéndome cosquillas con las puntas de algún mechón en la mejilla; y otras veces miraba el reloj con desesperación intentando mover mentalmente las manecillas para poder adelantar el tiempo. Pero nada…

Aguanté como pude hasta que, cuando faltaban dos minutos el Sr. Smith nos sorprendió con un gran regalo.

-Chicos, mañana les haré un examen de todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, así que prepárenselo bien esta tarde. Si han sido constantes y han hecho sus deberes diariamente no creo que encuentren problema en la prueba de mañana. Les advierto que contará un 30% para la nota final.

¡Oh, no! ¿Examen? Yo no había sido constante ni había hecho mis tareas diariamente. Es más ni atendía en clase… No sabía ni de que iba el tema. Suspendería seguro. Ni aunque me pasara toda la tarde y toda la noche estudiando conseguiría ponerme al día. Además esta tarde empezaban las rebajas en el centro comercial de Port Angeles y no podía perdérmelas. ¿Por qué hoy no daba una? Mi vida era tan dura…

Lloré internamente mientras el Sr. Smith daba la noticia del examen y supliqué ayuda divina para que no hubiera examen al día siguiente, o al menos es Sr. Smith lo retrasara. ¡Si de verdad existen los milagros, yo ahora mismo necesito uno!

Estaba ya a punto de juntar mis manos y ponerme de rodillas a rezar cuando el Sr. Smith me dio la noticia más alegre del día.

-Bueno, pensándolo mejor, no sé el porqué de un examen mañana. ¿No les parece precipitado chicos? Si, mejor los dejamos para más adelante. Tal vez en un par de semanas- dijo con una voz y una expresión algo confundidas.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que la clase había finalizado y yo le di las gracias al ser divino que había escuchado mi plegaria.

Vaya, aquello era increíble, no sé si era el Sr. Smith, si era yo, el día, si se había alineado los planetas o qué, pero el caso es que hoy era uno de esos días en los que todo te sale a derechas. Marcaría este día con una estrellita en mi calendario si esto seguía así de bien.

Primero me dejan salir de clase tan alegremente con solo preguntarlo, después McCarty me coge la mano y me sujeta cuando estuve a punto de caerme, el Sr. Smith no me regaña por retrasarme en el servicio y ahora me quitan el examen de Aritmética con solo desearlo. ¡Esto es Hollywood!

A ver, los demás no parecían muy contentos por los pasillos. Es más se les veía estresados y desanimados a los pobres. Mientras rebuscaba en mi taquilla los libros de la próxima clase pensé en ello. ¿Y si no era los demás? ¿Y si era yo? A ver, deseemos algo que me apetezca ahora mismo… Quiero un móvil nuevo, no, no, ¡un iphone! Por pedir que no quede… Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me concentré en mi deseo: un iphone, un iphone, un iphone, un iphone, un iphone, un iphone…

Tras varios segundos así tuve que abrir los ojos, ya que de lo cerrados de que los tenía me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Me miré las manos, miré en la taquilla, miré dentro de mi bolso, pero nada. Mi antiguo móvil aún seguía ahí, y ni rastro de un moderno iphone. En fin, me avergonzaba de mi misma por haber creído que una cosa así podría pasar de verdad.

Aún pensaba en esto cuando mi mejor amiga, Lauren, apareció de la nada a mi lado y empezó a parlotear sobre lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos esa tarde de compras en Port Angeles.

Me sentía decepcionada por lo que había pasado, se que es absurdo, por que era una barbaridad creer que podía tener algún tipo de poder especial que hiciese que se cumpliesen mis deseos o algo pero me sentía de verdad descorazonada por que no fuese así, y además me dolía la cabeza por mi numerito del iphone, por lo que la chillona voz de Lauren no me agradaba demasiado y menos en su incesante charla. ¡Ojalá se callase y me dejase sola! Necesitaba pensar…

En ese momento dejé de oírla. La miré y ella me miraba a la vez con incredulidad.

-Vaya, tenía ganas de hablar contigo, pero ya no me acuerdo de qué- se quedó pensativa y me volvió a mirar-. Bueno me voy a clase.

Se despidió de mí con la mano y se fue. Y sí, me dejo sola. Es más, me percaté de que todo el pasillo se encontraba vacío a excepción de mi presencia.

Tal vez, si que tuviera algo especial. Por lo menos aquél día lo estaba siendo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí el quinto capítulo. Os digo a todos de verdad que me está encantando la acogida que está teniendo el fic. Estáis siendo todos muy amables en serio, os aprecio muchísimo a todos._

_Muuuchas gracias a **Priscila Cullen 1410**, **Stellita Cullen**, **Andree Cullen**, **Wildwold178**, **Romy92**, **Alejandra de Cullen**, **Serena Princesita Hale** y a **Merrique Anne Zirutsi **por vuestros reviews. Os aprecio muchísimo a todos y en serio, no saben lo que me animan sus reviews. Me dan fuerzas para sentarme a escribir cada día todo lo que puedo y dar lo máximo de mi misma._

_**Merrique Anne Zirutsi** gracias en especial a tí por tus palabras. Me emocionaron de veras._

_Solo falta Jazz (ahora es cuando **Romy92 **me pega xD) y prometo que ya estoy pensando como lo escribiré pero es un personaje tan... cómo describirlo sin babosear demasiado... Ains, en fin que eso, que lo quiero tanto que quiero dar lo mejor de mi misma al escribir su capítulo así que a lo mejor me lleva algo más de tiempo y no puedo actualizar hasta el miercoles o el jueves. Pero no me matéis por ello (ahora es cuando **Romy92 **me mata xD) Es broma Romy sabes que te quiero._

_RR's que son gratis :D (o eso creo por que ya te cobran hasta por pedir la hora xP)_

_Besitos, nos leemos pronto, ¿si?_

_Natsu ^3^_


	7. Jasper

**********Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo VI**

**~~~~ Jasper ~~~~**

**~Jasper POV**

La primera hora, de Filosofía, había sido mortal. Anoche me acosté a las tantas leyendo y apenas he podido mantener los ojos abiertos durante toda la clase. Y para colmo olvidé traer el trabajo que nos habían mandado hacía dos semanas. Lo hice con tiempo de sobra, así que lo guarde el último cajón del escritorio, donde debe seguir cogiendo polvo… Al menos el profesor me había dejado un día más de plazo para entregarlo y no me bajaría la nota.

En fin, un hecho irrelevante más en mi no apasionante vida.

Ahora tocaba historia, por lo que me dispuse a esperar a que llegaran Emmett y Edward. Pero después caí en la cuenta de que siempre eran los últimos en llegar a clase así que pensé en algo que hacer para entretenerme mientras esperaba que llegaran los tardones.

Busqué en mi mochila y saqué mi cuaderno de notas e ideas y me dispuse a escribir. Era mi mayor hobbie, escribir todo aquello que sentía para poder desahogarme y utilizar esos sentimientos reflejados en personajes, definidos o abstractos, de historias o relatos. Esta pasada noche he tenido un sueño que me ha inspirado bastante. Además llevo toda la mañana con una sensación de melancolía muy propicia para la escritura.

Apenas me dio tiempo a escribir un par de párrafos cuando sentí las voces de Emmett en el aula, y a Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal Jasper?- me preguntó.

Yo me apresuré a guardar mi cuaderno con disimulo en la mochila. Alcé la vista y me encontré con los ojos de Emmett que se había girado hacia atrás en su pupitre y me observaba esperando una respuesta a la pregunta de nuestro amigo. No se si fue su mirada o la sonrisa que llevaba siempre grapada en la cara, solo sé que su simple presencia me había cambiado el humor por completo. Ahora la melancolía se había vuelto… alegría.

-No sé por qué ahora feliz- le dije sonriendo tímidamente. Hasta viniendo de mi sonaba eso bastante raro.

-Ya sé que tenías ganas de verme hermano- dijo Emmett abalanzándose sobre mí y dándome un abrazo que me quitó el aire durante varios segundos-. No hace falta que me des las gracias por alegrarte el día.

Uf, que cargante podía llegar a ser Emmett cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Hecha para allá Emmett! ¡No seas pegajoso!- le grité en la oreja para que se apartase de mi, a la vez que le empujaba con las manos.

-Bah, no le hagas caso. Será su humor que es contagioso- me dijo Edward, quitándole importancia al tema de mi repentina felicidad. Hasta a él le parecía raro que yo dijese que estaba feliz. Solía ser una persona bastante compleja y madura, y quizás demasiado exigente en al vida. La felicidad no entraba en mis planes, creo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan contento Emmett, si puede saberse?- le pregunté. Estallaría si no se lo preguntábamos. Era como un niño de cinco años con un juguete nuevo.

-Ja, ja, ja; lo siento chicos pero es se-cre-to.- Dijo con una risa malévola y separando las sílabas de la palabra "secreto". ¿Quieren una explicación? Emmett…

-¡Emmett! Pero si te morías de ganas de contármelo esta mañana- le dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Tú lo has dicho Eddie, esta mañana. Mala suerte, ahora no me da la gana de contároslo-.

Creo que volvería a sacar mi cuaderno y me pondría a escribir, no tenía ganas de discusiones con Emmett.

-¿Emmett? ¿Tu te escuchas cuando hablas u oyes ruidos en las orejas?- ja, ja, buena Edward.

Quizás me quede a escuchar…

-Está bien, si insistís os lo contaré. Resulta que estaba yo ayer, no antes de ayer, no, no fue ayer seguro porque echaron el especial de baseball en al televisión…

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué más da el maldito día?- le soltó Edward.

Sentí como detrás de aquel grito Edward estallaba por dentro. Y yo estaba empezando a sentirme furioso con Emmett también. Según el humor de Edward, Emmett había hecho más de las suyas esa mañana, pero yo, ¿por qué me enfadaba? Jasper, cálmate…

-Eddie, te van a salir canas muy joven, ¿sabes?- sentí como en ese momento mi enfado crecía, pero Emmett continuó su narración antes de que pudiese replicar nada-. Total que ayer, ¿hemos dicho ayer no? Si eso, ayer… Estaba yo viendo el especial de baseball en la televisión y de pronto me entró un hambre y una sed terribles. Entonces decidí ir a la cocina a por un refresco y un bocadillo…- no se, pero en algún momento de la narración mi imaginación voló y dejé de oír las palabras de Emmett.

Estaba pensando en cómo escribir y darle forma a la idea que me rondaba la cabeza sobre el sueño de la noche anterior cuando… ¡Bum!

Me quedé mudo. Era imposible lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Emmett había partido la mesa en dos! Era, era, era… ¡Oh madre mía! ¿Por qué estaba tan histérico? Estaba a punto de salirme de mis cabales, de casi tirarme de los pelos de incredulidad, alucinación y sorpresa, cuando entró el profesor de Historia y señaló a Emmett con un dedo. ¡Oh no! Ahora el profesor había llegado, su ira parecía haberme invadido. Me contuve, pero estuve a punto de gritarle a Emmett al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el profesor.

Emmett se levantó y se fue al despacho del director, y el profesor de Historia mandó a Edward a la oficina principal a informar sobre el incidente con la mesa.

Justo cuando salía por la puerta me dirigió una última mirada y leí en su cara una confusión y desconcierto que al momento me invadieron con solo mirarlo.

Me vi solo, y el profesor comenzó su clase alterado. Pensé en escribir, ya que me aburría sin Edward ni Emmett, pero mi interior se agitaba descontrolado. No cabía en mi mismo de la cantidad de emociones que sentía en ese momento. La sorpresa por lo ocurrido con Emmett era lo principal y aumentaba cada vez que mi mirada reparaba en el astillado pupitre de delante. Pero la furia que se palpaba en el ambiente a causa del enfado del profesor no me dejaba vivir. Tenía unas ganas locas de levantarme y atizarle una guantada al primero que pillase. Raro, nunca me había sentido así… Soy una persona cuanto menos pacífica.

Intenté, por todos mis medios aclarar mi mente y serenarme, y parece que funcionó. Yo me relajé y casualmente el profesor lo hizo a la vez. Cambió su tono de voz y su manera de explicar, pude notar que ya no estaba tenso y el ambiente que se respiraba en la clase era mucho más acogedor.

Aún así me notaba raro… Ahora todo era demasiado tranquilo.

Me pasé toda la clase de Historia nervioso por la cantidad de emociones que aún vagaban dentro de mí sin clasificación alguna. Cuando la clase llegó a su fin salí corriendo de aquel agujero infernal, convenciéndome a mi mismo que aquel mal rollo que me recorría se debía al ambiente de la clase.

Vagué por los pasillos hasta dar con mi taquilla y comencé a meter y sacar libros de ella sin sentido alguno. Era un movimiento mecánico. Simplemente hacía algo mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo y organizaba mis ideas. Sentía como todos me miraban y se apartaban varios pasos de mí. Imagino porqué: tengo que tener un aspecto de esquizofrénico y loco increíble…

-¡Hola!- por fin, una voz conocida y… un sentimiento conocido y apacible: tranquilidad y alegría.

-Hola Rose.

Me giré para mirarla mientras le hablaba, pero no fue una buena idea… La cara de mi hermana se descompuso por completo la verme.

-¿Jasper que te ocurre? Cualquiera diría que llevas un día horrible-. Me dijo escandalizada.

-Es que lo llevo. O más bien a sido una hora horrible, Historia a sido mortal créeme.

-Bueno, es una asignatura bastante aburrida pero tampoco exageres…- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Rose, no estoy de broma. No tiene nada que ver con la asignatura en sí. Es por lo que a pasado. Verás,- y me dispuse a contarle mi "aventura" del día- resulta que Emmett…

-¡¿McCarty?!- me interrumpió con una mueca en la cara

-Si, ¿por qué?- inquirí.

-No, nada- y se sonrojó- sigue, sigue.

Pude sentir de pronto una vergüenza increíble mezclada con un toque de ¿cariño?

-Esto…- me quedé bloqueado un momento. Intenté enfriar mi mente y continué- nada que, resumiendo, Emmett se ha cargado una mesa en clase y todos no hemos sorprendido mucho claro. Pero lo pero a sido después cuando el profesor lo ha envidado al despacho del director furioso y, he podido sentir perfectamente su furia y su nerviosismo. Sin embargo he, como decirlo, deseado con todas mis fuerzas calmarme y a la vez que el profesor se calmara y… Todos se tranquilizaron. Es como si con solo pensarlo todos hubiesen hecho caso de mi orden.

Si yo estaba atónito la cara de Rose no tenía desperdicio. Comenzó ha hablarme casi tartamudeando.

-Esto… Jasper, ¿lo dices en serio?

-¿Me ves cara de mentiroso?

-No es que, a mi me ha pasado algo parecido. Verás, es que hoy todo lo que he deseado que los demás hicieran por mí, lo han hecho. Parece que todo me sale a pedir de boca. Es un día perfecto vaya.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo. Mi día está siendo horrendo. ¡Tanto sentimiento junto me va a desbordar!- pero me paré a pensarlo y vi que lo de ambos era raro y, aunque muy diferente, también muy parecido.- A ver, tu has dicho que todo lo que deseas que los demás hagan por ti lo hacen, y yo, todo lo que deseo que los demás sientan, lo sienten. Es decir…

-¡Yo controla las decisiones de los demás y tu sus emociones!

-¡Eso es!

Los dos nos miramos satisfechos por nuestras deducciones y… Empezamos a reírnos de nosotros mismo. Era absurdo ¿controlar? ¿Nosotros? ¿El qué? Si claro…

En fin, que ambos decidimos despedirnos, avergonzados por nuestras incoherentes deducciones, y nos dirigimos cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Siento mucho el no haber podido actualizar ayer pero estoy con acceso restringido al ordenador xD_

_Este cap va dedicado en especial a **Romy92** que se que ha estado esperando con fervor el capítulo de su Jazzy ^^ ¡Espero no defraudarte y que la espera haya valido la pena! Te quiero nena (L)_

_No me entretengo mucho, solo lo básico._

_Muchas gracias a **Romy92**, **Andree Cullen**, **Stellita Cullen**, **Priscila Cullen 1410**, **Wildwolf178**, **Serena Princesita Hale** y a **Alice-Cullen-10** por sus reviews y favoritos , y también muchas gracias a **rosaliehaledecullen**, **serenasexilady**, **Vikyviko**, **AlexxxGN'R** y** Bells Cullen Miranda** por sus alertas y favoritos :D_

_¡Os quiero muchísimo a todos y todas por todo el calor que le estáis dando a este fic!_

_Espero vuestros reviews queridísimos lectores ^^_

_Besos,_

_Natsu xoxo_


	8. Despertando los poderes I

******Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo VII**

**~~~~ Despertando los poderes I ~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

-Nos alegra que por fin halláis llegado- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado, desconocida hasta el momento para mí.

Miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendí.

Me encontraba en la habitación de lo que parecía una casa enorme, a juzgar por el tamaño de la misma. Juraría que no había estado nunca en ella y, lo más curioso y a la vez súper extraño, es que no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni para qué.

Mire en derredor y comprobé que no estaba sola, sino que me encontraba acompañada por mi amiga Bella, Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty, y los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La presencia de Bella me la explicaba pero, ¿y los demás? A Masen apenas le conocía como el chico más popular de todo Forks y a McCarty lo acababa de conocer en el despacho del director… ¿Y esa? Otra chica se ocultaba tras Jasper Hale… No alcancé a verla al principio ya que era pequeña…

-¡Ah!- mi chillido se debía de haber odio hasta el la otra punta de aquella enorme mansión, pero sin embargo ninguno de los allí presentes se inmutó.

Yo seguía sin salir de mi asombro. ¿Aquella chica era yo? Pero cómo podía estar viéndome a mi misma. Es decir, yo estoy aquí ahora, ¿qué hago entonces dos metros más allá? ¡No tiene explicación! No tengo ninguna gemela perdida, creo…

-Confiábamos en vosotros, especialmente en ti, Alice- una voz masculina me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Un hombre estaba junto a la mujer que había hablado al principio, pero no había reparado en él. Lucía un aspecto impecable, al igual que la dama, con un pelo rubio ceniza engominado y una cálida sonrisa en los labios. ¿Me hablaba a mí? A no, claro, a la otra Alice.

Ésta se sonrojó ante tal alabanza y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada.

-Sabíamos que nos encontraríais gracias a tus visiones- le dijo con una dulzura desbordante en los ojos, la mujer castaña a mi otra yo (¿dije otra yo? ¡Ay, que dolor de cabeza!).

-Alice… Alice…

Escuché mi nombre en susurros, en la lejanía… ¿No lo había pronunciado nadie de los presentes en la sala?

-¡Alice!- y esta vez un zarandeo acompañó a lo que dejó de ser un susurro y se convirtió en un grito.

Di un respingo y me incorporé de pronto. Me di cuenta de que volvía a estar de nuevo en el despacho del director y de que su secretaria me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Le ocurre algo señorita Brandon?

-Eh… No nada, gracias- le contesté confundida.

Miré hacia abajo y me topé con la mirada inquisidora de Bella. Volví a tomar asiento a su lado y traté de serenarme. Aquello había sido muy raro. ¿Me había quedado durmiendo mientras esperaba?

-¿Alice? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Pues no sé. ¿Qué me pasó?- le pregunté yo a ella.

-Te has quedado en la inopia. Estábamos charlando y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba hablando sola. Tu estabas como mirando a la nada. Tenías los ojos abiertos mirando a un punto fijo. Comencé a mover las manos delante de tus ojos y a llamarte por tu nombre y tras un rato por fin has reaccionado- parecía alterada de verdad.

-Vaya, lo siento. Supongo que he debido quedarme transpuesta. Ya sabes, esta noche no descansé bien, me habrá entrado morriña.- Le dije quitándole importancia.

Pero la verdad es que estaba asustada de verdad. ¿Quién se quedaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos? Y aquello no había sido un sueño normal. Los sueños se viven en primera persona no en tercera. ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiese visto a mi misma? Aunque, por otra parte tenía el presentimiento de que ya había visto aquello antes… Tal vez fuese el sueño que no paraba de repetírseme estos días atrás, y que no me había dejado dormir esa noche.

**~Bella POV**

-¡No vuelvas a darme esos sustos!- le dije a Alice desesperada.

Había sido increíble cómo de pronto había dejado de escucharme y se había quedado súper quieta y ausente. Cómo abstraída del mundo, vaya. Su respuesta no me fue muy satisfactoria, y más cuando vi que ni ella misma se la creía, pero decidí darle espacio. Sus motivos tendría para no contármelo.

Esperamos unos diez minutos más y después, sentimos como la puerta del despacho del director se habría por fin y aparecía tras ella Emmett McCarty, tan feliz y sonriente como si acabara de bajar de una atracción en vez de salir del despacho del director. Salió disparado de allí con apenas un "nos vemos" y segundos después sentimos la ronca voz del director invitándonos a entrar en su despacho.

En ese momento se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Tragué como pude para evitar atragantarme y me levanté, tirando del brazo de Alice para incentivarla a que me siguiera, ya que seguía metida en sus propias reflexiones.

Entramos a trompicones en el despacho y, por lo menos yo, tomé asiento a duras penas. No fui capaz de mirar a los ojos al director. Me imponía un respeto que vencía con creces a mi timidez.

-Bien, la señorita Brandon y la señorita Swan si no me equivoco, ¿no?

Deje a Alice el placer de contestar.

-Ajá

-Bien, pues háganme el favor de explicarme ustedes mismas el motivo de su visita.

Miré a Alice (ya que me impuse a mi misma la norma de no mirar al director a los ojos) y le supliqué con la mirada que fuese ella la que lo explicara.

-Pues verá, hoy pasé mala noche y no me encontraba bien por la mañana, así que estuve contándole esto a Bella mientras interrumpía la clase del Sr. Varner. Éste se enfadó y nos mandó aquí. Fue culpa mía señor, no de Bella. Ella solo intentaba ser buena amiga, y yo la defraudé.

Me quedé a cuadros, ¿Qué yo qué? y… ¿Qué ella qué? Me armé de valor y me encaré con el director.

-¡No la escuche! Nada ha sido culpa suya. Simplemente estábamos charlando en clase y el Sr. Varner se ha enfadado por interrumpirle. Fue algo sin importancia y lo hicimos sin conocimiento de causa. Pedimos perdón por ello y prometemos que no volverá a pasar.

Inmediatamente agaché la cabeza y me miré los pies. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice me miraba sorprendida por mi acto de valentía.

-Esta bien, que no se repita o acabarán las dos en el aula de castigo, ¿entendido?-dijo el director, al parecer conmovido por mis palabras.

-Le prometemos que no volverá a vernos por aquí- le dijo tranquilamente Alice.

Se levantó y salió del despacho, y yo seguí sus pasos. Ya en los pasillos me habló patidifusa por mi actitud.

-¡Bella! No parecías tú. ¿De donde sacaste esa valentía?

-¡Oh, pero Alice! ¿Cómo dices eso? Yo siempre he sido así de valiente- le dije riéndome y queriendo hacerme la interesante.

Las dos empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas y de esta guisa llegamos hasta la puerta de la clase del Sr. Varner.

Ambas nos miramos, respiramos hondo para calmarnos y entramos dispuestas a terminar aquel horroroso, y sobre todo, rarísimo día.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero ya saben, blablablabla... xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^_

_Muchas gracias a **Priscila Cullen 1410**,** Romy92**, **eiv_000**, **Andree Cullen**, **Alejandra de Cullen**, **Wildwolf187**, **Merrique Anne Zirutsi**, **Serena Princesita Hale** y a **kate-cullen-hale** por sus lindísimos reviews, favoritos y alertas, y también a **OoSamyoO**, **maifer23**, **scarlett rows**, **Claudia Swansea **y a** mars992 **por sus aletas y fav's. _

_Si se me olvidó alguien, soy cabeza loca ¿s¡? No se ofendan! solo díganmelo y yo rectifico :D_

_Besitos a todos, y espero en serio no tardar en actualizar, antes del finde seguro ^^_

_Con cariño,_

_Natsu xoxo_


	9. Despertando los poderes II

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**~~~~ Despertando los poderes II ~~~~**

**~Edward POV**

Entré en la oficina principal tratando de no pensar ni en Swan ni en la pequeñaja e irritante de Brandon. Malditas chicas… ¿Están todas locas o qué?

Abrí la puerta de la oficina con sigilo y pude contemplar, sorprendido, las maravillas del trabajo administrativo de un instituto. Había un hombre echado hacia atrás en su silla con los pies en lo alto de su mesa, con un sueño tan profundo como el de un bebé. Una joven, de no más de 25 años, estaba enfrascada en una novela de vampiros… Una nueva, crepus- no se qué creo que se llamaba. En fin, la juventud de hoy día… Para finalizar, la Sra. Cope conversaba animadamente con un hombre calvo y barrigudo mientras echaban una partida de cartas.

Como nadie se había percatado de mi presencia carraspeé un par de veces y espere a que alguien me prestara atención.

Inmediatamente la Sra. Cope alzó la vista y al darse cuenta de que era yo se ruborizó, dejó a un lado su partida de cartas y al calvo con el que jugaba, y corrió hacia el mostrador para preguntarme que qué quería.

-Pues me manda el profesor de Historia. Ha habido un incidente durante su clase y un pupitre a resultado dañado. Me envía ha preguntar si podrían reponerlo por otro nuevo.

Me miró de arriba abajo haciéndole una radiografía completa a mi cuerpo y tras quedarse un rato pensativa negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"¡No, no, no y no! Tengo 51 años, por el amor de Dios. ¡Este chico podría ser mi hijo! No puedo pensar en él de esta manera… Ni que fuese ahora una quinceañera."

-¿Perdone?- le pregunté extrañado. ¿Había dicho aquello en voz alta?

-¿Eh? Nada hijo, sin prisas, voy a ver el almacén a ver si quedan pupitres nuevos. Sígueme y me ayudas a traerlo ¿de acuerdo?

Me echó una última mirada (con la que juraría que me comió con los ojos) y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de la oficina.

La seguí con paso ligero y salimos del edificio de la oficina principal.

"No entiendo como este chico en particular puede despertarme tales emociones, tiene un cuerpo, unos ojos y su boca es…"

¿Estaba diciendo eso de verdad o eran fantasías mías? Apresuré el paso para ponerme a su altura y poder mirarla a la cara.

Nada, sus labios no se movían ni un ápice y sin embargo yo seguía escuchando barbaridades en mi mente.

-¿Sra. Cope, está usted bien? ¿Quiere decirme algo?

"¿Me habrá descubierto? ¿Habrá adivinado lo que pienso sobre él?" Y dicho esto se puso colorada y apartó la vista de mí.

-No Sra. Cope, no he adivinado lo que pensaba, lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos- le dije atónito. Yo no había adivinado nada.

"Este chico todo lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de raro. Tal vez por eso me atraiga, por ese halo de misterio que tiene a su alrededor…"

Vale, esto estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. ¿Aquella mujer era ventrílocua o qué? No hablaba, tenía los labios perfectamente cerrados, y sin embargo yo oía su voz perfectamente en mi cabeza.

Espera un momento… ¡Eso era! Yo escucho su voz en mi cabeza, ¡la voz de su mente!

Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas y miré a la Sra. Cope detenidamente mientras esta caminaba hacia el edificio del almacén.

"Concéntrate Edward, concéntrate." Me decía a mi mismo.

"Bah, tonterías, el chico no está mal pero es demasiado joven, y yo soy demasiado mayor para tener ningún tipo de fantasía sexual con un adolescente. Si se enterase mi marido…"

Me quedé a cuadros. Una de dos, o me estaba volviendo loco porque creía que podía leer el pensamiento, o bien, me estaba volviendo loco porque oía voces en mi cabeza.

Ninguna de las dos alternativas me era satisfactoria…

-Toma cariño coge este, hazme el favor- me dijo, sorprendiéndome, la Sra. Cope.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al edificio del almacén y la Sra. Cope me señalaba un viejo pupitre que, al menos, se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el de Emmett.

Lo cogí sin demasiado esfuerzo y comencé ha andar hacia la oficina principal con la Sra. Cope pisándome los talones.

"Madre mía que culo… ¡Quién lo pillara!"

Di un respingo a la vez que los ojos se me salían de las órbitas. Definitivamente prefería pensar que le estaba leyendo la mente, antes que creer que mi mente era la creadora de aquellas palabras.

**~Emmett POV**

Me despedí de la rubia (o más bien se despidió ella de mí) y me dirigí de nuevo a clase.

Cuando llegué al aula decidí esperar a que la clase acabar, total quedaban apenas cinco minutos para el cambio de hora.

Me sentía irritado pensando en lo que me había pasado con la barbie. ¿Por qué no la había dejado caer? Era lo que yo quería, pero es como si ella me hubiera obligado de alguna manera a no hacerlo. Malditas mujeres, siempre me hacían caer bajo su encanto femenino.

El timbre sonó y entré en la clase por la puerta de atrás con la esperanza de que el profesor no me viese. Fui a mi sitio y comprobé que habían sustituido el pupitre que había roto por uno "nuevo".

Edward y Jasper recogían sus libros y apuntes y los guardaban en sus mochilas.

-Hola chicos- saludé animadamente.

-¿Qué tal esta vez con el director, Emmett?- preguntó Jasper.

-Pues como siempre, aunque hoy lo he visto un poco decaído al hombre. Problemas familiares supongo.

-Emmett no tienes remedio- me dijo Edward.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dije esta vez? Siempre igual, Emmett dice tonterías, Emmett no hace nada más que burradas, Emmett esto, Emmett lo otro… ¡Siempre yo!

-¿Bueno chicos vamos a almorzar?- pregunté. Tenía hambre.

-¿Emmett? Aún nos queda una clase más antes del almuerzo- me dijo Jasper incrédulo.

-¿En serio? Que lento pasa el tiempo- suspiré.

Miré mi horario (aún no me lo había aprendido de memoria) y vi que me tocaba Educación Física. ¡Bien! Una hora de provecho por fin.

Tras llegar al gimnasio y cambiarme de ropa fui a las canchas. El entrenador nos informó de que haríamos rugby. ¡Genial! Hoy era mi día de suerte.

Hice unos cuantos placajes y touchdowns pero cuando ya casi acabábamos…

-¡Emmett bloquea a Watson!- me gritó el entrenador.

Corrí hacia el susodicho que se acercaba corriendo con el balón en las manos y me tiré sobre él con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz.

Lo tumbé en el suelo y corrí con la pelota hasta el otro extremo del campo y conseguí punto.

Pero cuando aún no había empezado a celebrarlo me di cuenta de que todos mis compañeros y el entrenador estaban alrededor de Watson.

Corrí hacia allí y me lo encontré al pobre chico tumbado en el suelo con no muy buena cara.

-¡McCarty que le hiciste al pobre chico!- me gritó el entrenador.

-Yo nada, solo le plaqué.

-Pues no tiene buena pinta. Más de un hueso roto seguro

Me quedé viendo al pobre chico y como se lo llevaban a la enfermería… Yo no lo había placado con tanta fuerza… ¿o sí?

* * *

_Hola, lo siento me tardé pero la vida es complicada xD_

_En fin, tengo muchísima prisa así que den gracias de que actualizo hoy :S_

_No puedo pararme ha agradeceros el capi adecuadamente a todos lo que comentáis agregáis a favoritos y alertas así que lo siento. Gracias a todos, y daros por aludidos ^^_

_Este capítulo es para cada uno de vosotros =D_

_No os olvidéis del review ¿si?_

_Un abrazo enorme y miles de gracias._

_Besos,_

_Natsu xxx_


	10. Despertando los poderes III

**Capítulo IX**

**~~~~ Despertando los poderes III ~~~~**

**~Rosalie POV**

Me despedí de Jasper y me dirigí a clase de nuevo. Estaba confundida e impresionada.

Primero era extraño el hecho de que tanto a Jasper como a mí nos estuvieran esas cosas tan raras pero por otro lado me decía a mi misma que no podía ser una coincidencia.

Vale, lo normal en estos casos es admitir que todo lo que me ha pasado son imaginaciones mías y bla, bla… Pero lo de que a Jasper le estén pasando cosas similares confirman la teoría de que no sean alucinaciones mías. Además me gusta pensar que tengo algo especial, un aspecto más a mi favor. Voy a acabar creyéndome eso de que la perfección tiene por nombre Rosalie…

Y bueno, lo sentía por mi hermano, pero a mí me encantaba mi _algo_ especial.

Me sentía un poco estúpida, al igual que Jasper por a ver llegado a la conclusión a la que llegamos porque, sobre todo, dicho en voz alta quedaba mucho más raro de lo que lo parecía en mi mente; pero no le veía sentido. Me refiero a creer que era una estupidez.

De pequeños nos llenan la cabeza de fantasías, de hadas, ninfas, duendes, princesas de ensueño que son salvadas por príncipes de dragones o encantamientos de brujas malvadas… Aún más, nos llenan la cabeza de pájaros con afirmaciones inverosímiles cuando preguntamos cosas que no saben explicarnos, y no podemos dejar atrás la tradición. Todos los humanos vivimos bajo unas determinadas costumbres y tradiciones, nada más lejos del mito como Papa Noel, Los Tres Reyes Magos, el ratoncito Pérez, el hombre del saco y un largo etc. marcado por la cultura, religión y filosofía moral del país del que se proceda.

Después de esto llegamos a la adolescencia y se nos obliga a olvidar todas estas niñerías, y a ver la vida de una forma mucho más pragmática y lineal. Todo o es blanco o es negro, no concebimos la tonalidad grisácea, ¡y mucho menos los colores vivos!

Pero, me pregunto, si una vez creí ser de verdad una princesa, o un hada con poderes mágicos, ¿por qué no ahora? ¿Quién me lo impide?

En fin, después de haber pensado en todo esto y de ver hasta qué conclusión me han llevado mis razonamientos, debo confesar que me siento mucho más estúpida que al principio.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto por lo menos durante el día de hoy y me planteé simplemente el disfrutar del momento. Y también me el concentrarme en la clase de una vez por todas, al menos así me olvidaría del tema.

Cincuenta y dos minutos, dos hojas de apuntes y un gran dolor de cabeza después, llegó hasta mis oídos el musical y armonioso sonido de la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases y el comienzo del almuerzo.

Salí de clase y me puse en camino hacia la cafetería. Me había propuesto pasar el día lo mejor posible, fuera de problemas y comederas de cabeza.

Hice una entrada espectacular en la cafetería moviendo y contoneando las caderas a cada paso lo más que podía, sobre todo cuando pasaba delante de las mesas de los chicos. Cogí mi bandeja, y fui a sentarme en mi mesa habitual, en el centro de la sala, con Lauren y las demás.

-Hola chicas- saludé al grupo.

-¡Hola Rose!- me saludó Lauren efusivamente.

-¿Qué te pasa que estás tan contenta?

-Es que llevo desde esta mañana queriendo decirte algo y no se porqué cuando te veo no me acuerdo de decirte nada.

Pobrecita, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que había pasado la hora anterior. Realmente creía que había sido yo la que la había obligado a callarse con mi… algo especial.

-Dime Lauren, ahora me tienes delante.

-Pues nada, solo quería contarte una cosa muy fuerte que me ha pasado este fin de semana. ¿Sabes? ¡He conocido a un chico guapísimo! Y quién es, te preguntarás, pues bueno, no adelantemos acontecimientos. Verás te explico. ¿Te acuerdas el viernes por la tarde después de clase que salimos? Fuimos a Port Angeles y estuvimos de tiendas, y después nos fuimos a ese café que han abierto nuevo, que regalaban la primera copa por que era la inauguración; y después volvimos a casa muy tarde y algo _contentas_… Te acuerdas ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza-. Y también que te dije de salir el sábado, pero tu me dijiste que no podías por que tenías reunión familiar o no se qué… Pues eso, que el sábado como me aburría en mi casa decidí llamar a un viejo amigo y…

¡Por favor no! Ya no recordaba lo cargante que podía ser Lauren, y encima tanto rollo para restregarme por toda mi linda cara que ha conocido a un chico. No puedo más. Ojalá se calle y me deje en paz de una vez por todas, ¡y se meta su historia por donde le quepa!

Justo en el momento en el que pensé esto estuve segura de que dejaría de oír la voz de Lauren y, ¡bingo!

No se si fue la fe en mi misma o que de verdad existe mi algo especial, pero Lauren se cayó, me miró con cara de aturdimiento y se giró para entablar conversación con otra chica.

Y yo, por primera vez, tuve plena conciencia de que tengo un algo especial. _Mi algo especial._

**~Jasper POV**

Por fin, después de despedirme de Rose y pasar la clase de matemáticas más o menos bien, llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Corrí, literalmente, hacia la cafetería para encontrarme con Edward y Emmett en nuestra mesa habitual. Y la verdad lo que vi me sorprendió.

Edward tenía cara de loco, pero loco con todas las letras. Miraba en todas direcciones buscando a alguien… y concentrándose cada vez en una persona distinta. Era como si lo llamasen pero luego nadie respondía. Que raro, Edward era el más sensato de los tres.

Lo que me llevaba a pensar en Emmett, si el perfecto de Edward estaba así, el desequilibrado mental de Emmett…

¡Emmett tan imbécil como siempre! Ahí estaba él, tan tranquilo como cualquier otro día. Como si no se hubiese cargado ningún pupitre, ni lo hubiesen mandado a dirección por ello. Él simplemente es feliz. La verdad, me parece que por eso se vuelve tan odioso a veces, por su pasotismo crónico ante todo.

Conforme me iba acercando a ellos me sentía cada vez más extraño. Por un lado empecé a sentirme confundido, molesto e irritado. Pero por otro lado contento, asombrado y orgulloso.

Y todo esto sumado al desconcierto que sentía con anterioridad.

Me senté en la mesa al lado de Edward y las emociones de antes se hicieron más fuertes. Me entró una frustración tremenda de golpe.

-¡Hey Jasper! ¿Qué tal amigo?-me saludo tan animado como siempre Emmett.

-Bien Emmett, bien-le dije más borde de lo que pretendía.

-Vale tío, no te pongas así.

-Perdona es que me siento irritado.

-¡Irritado! ¿Irritado? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar irritado!- me soltó Edward.

Y me asusté, el nunca me hablaba así, solo a Emmett.

-Bien, y ¿por qué estás irritado?- le pregunté lo más amable que pude.

-Si te lo digo te reirás de mi.

-Edward, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo, ¿crees que me reiría de ti por algo que te tiene tan preocupado?

Me miró y me sonrió y una oleada de calma nos invadió a los dos.

-Gracias Jasper, siempre sabes como hacer que me sienta mejor.

-De nada hombre, ahora desahógate.

-Pues verás, es que… Sé que suena súper raro ¿vale? Pero es que, oigo voces- dijo esto último susurrando.

Le miré sorprendido y no respondí.

-Sé que es raro pero, adivino lo que la gente piensa. Oigo lo que dice pero sin que abran la boca para decirlo-hizo otra pausa- ¡¿Ves?! Lo sabía, sabía que no lo entenderías.

-Tranquilo Edward que me pones nervioso y me enfado si te enfadas.

Me miró raro y pasé a explicarme.

-Quiero que veas que no eres tú el único al que le pasan cosas raras hoy. Tú oirás voces, pero yo siento las emociones de los que están a mi alrededor. Y créeme que eso si es frustrante, y agotador. Lleva pasándome toda la mañana y es realmente estresante. Además creo que aparte de sentir lo miso que los demás también puedo controlar en cierta medida esas emociones. No tienes nada más que ver que te has sentido más tranquilo cuando he hablado contigo.

-Bah Jasper, pero eso ha sido desde siempre. Eres la persona más carismática que conozco.

-Y tú la que mejor nos entiende. Siempre sabes lo que vamos a decir antes de que lo digamos.

-Eso es por que os conozco de toda la vida.

-Lo mismo digo. Además ¿qué me dices de Emmett? El siempre ha sido fuerte pero no tanto como para partir una mesa en dos de un puñetazo.

-¡Ah, Jasper! No te he contado lo mejor. Hoy he dejado K.O. a Watson mientras jugábamos a rugby. ¿No es genial? Le he dado tal golpe que no va a poder jugar en toda la temporada.

Y él tan orgulloso. Vale, definitivamente eso confirmaba la teoría en la que había estado trabajando toda la mañana.

-De acuerdo chicos, esta es la idea: Emmett, tu siempre has sido fuerte por naturaleza, Edward siempre ha sido muy intuitivo y yo carismático. Creo que lo que ha pasado es que se nos han desarrollado nuestras cualidades naturales hasta convertirse en una especie de dones y poderes. Las causas las desconozco pero creo que es un hecho más que comprobado que lo que digo es cierto.

Edward se me quedó mirando con cara de estar procesando aún información y Emmett saltó efusivo gritando:

-¡Guao! ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo súper fuerza? Soy como Hulk o algo así ¿no? ¿No me volveré verde verdad? Jasper, ¿tu me ves verde?

-¡Emmett!- gritamos Edward y yo a la vez.

Miré en derredor y vi que Rosalie no paraba de mirar hacia nuestra mesa con gesto ausente. Le guiñe un ojo y me giré de nuevo hacia Edward y Emmett.

-Y eso no es todo chicos, a mi hermana Rose también le pasa lo mismo. Ella puede controlar las decisiones de los demás.

-¡La barbie!-gritó Emmett sorprendido.

-No la llames así que es muy sensible- le regañé.

-Si, Rosalie tiene la sensibilidad en las puntas de su rubio cabello por que en otro lado…

-Chicos zanjemos la discusión. Si es verdad lo que afirma Jasper, tenemos que ver si hay más gente a lo que le pase lo mismo. Tal vez no seamos los únicos algo _raros_ hoy.

-Es verdad tal vez haya más chicos y chicas confundidos como nosotros-dijo Emmett.

-Está bien, lo mejor sería averiguarlo. Pero por ahora dejémoslo correr haber que tal evolucionamos. Si en unos día seguimos igual ya tomaremos medidas.

Y el sonido de la campana que ponía fin al almuerzo terminó también con nuestra conversación.

* * *

_Siento el retraso pero estoy con gripe así que no me encontraba con animo ni cuerpo para escribir. Aún así, I'm sorry._

_Ahora agradecimientos: **Romy92, Priscila Cullen 1410, Alejandra de Cullen, Andree Cullen, kate-cullen-hale, Serena princesita Hale, Wildwolf178, Daniani, emmettcullen95xoxo-Leah-Clearwater-xox CasullClare y nadiarc22**, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Os quiero a todos ^-^_

_Y también a __**Dahe-Li y a ****Arianna cullen-pattinson** por sus alertas y fav's._

_Si se me olvida alguien lo siento, soy humana y me equivoco, además una humana bastante torpe xD  
_

_¡Si no fuera por vosotros no tendría sentido que yo estuviese escribiendo ahora mismo!_

_Y bueno, es especial este capítulo va para mi onee-chan, **CasullClare**, porque la propia palabra lo dice, es mi como mi hermana y me apoya con todo lo que sale de mi loca mente, y encima lee cosas de personajes que no le gustan solo por que me quiere *-* (el amor está infravalorado xD) Te quiero onee-chan, esta cap es tuyo =D_

_Bueno me despido._

_Besos lectores,_

_Natsu xoxo_


	11. Conclusiones a lo Alice

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo X**

**~~~~ Conclusiones a lo Alice ~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

Después del día de ayer lo único que me faltaba era no dormir tampoco nada esta noche. Miré el despertador de mi mesilla de noche y comprobé la hora: las 5:37 de la mañana.

Me arrebujé bajo las sábanas e irremediablemente comencé a sollozar. Era terriblemente extraño y confuso todo lo que me estaba pasando. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello más angustiada me sentía.

Llevaba más de una semana sin apenas dormir por culpa de un extraño sueño que nunca conseguía recordar pero que sabía que se repetía todas las noches, después acabo en el despacho del director por culpa de ese mismo estúpido sueño y misteriosamente entro en trance y me veo a mi misma en una extraña mansión rodeada de gente desconocida para mí a excepción de Bella, lo que lo hace más extraño aún, y por alguna razón me doy cuenta de que esa especie de _visión_ es el sueño que lleva sin dejarme dormir días. ¡Y todo esto hace que sienta como que voy a explotar!

Es todo demasiado confuso, no, no le encuentro ninguna explicación lógica (si es que la tiene), así que este cúmulo de cosas hace que me entre tal impotencia y tales ganas de llorar…

Me dije a mi misma que debía tranquilizarme y poco a poco mi respiración se fue haciendo más regular y mis ojos quedaron secos por completo. Cambié de postura en la cama y volví a mirar el despertador: las 5:49.

Metí la cabeza debajo de las sábanas de nuevo y traté de organizar mis ideas.

Aquello debía significar algo. No sabía cómo, ni porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que no veía aquello por casualidad. No podían ser en vano todas estas noches que he pasado en vela. Tienen que servir para algo, tienen que querer decir algo… Mmmmm, decir… Tal vez era eso, tal vez querían decirme algo. Quizás alguien me necesite. Eso tendría sentido. ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas de la mujer castaña? _"Nos alegra que por fin halláis llegado."_ Si eso fuese verdad significaría que hay alguien esperándonos. Un momento, esperándonos ¿a quiénes? Si no recuerdo más estábamos Bella, el estúpido de Masen, con el que nos topamos Bella y yo ayer en los pasillos, Emmett McCarty, al que nos encontramos en el despacho del director, y los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper (el guapo) Hale. ¡Y cómo olvidarme de mi misma! Vale eso ero quizás lo más raro, que personas reales y con las que no tenía relación alguna apareciesen en mi sueño. Un punto más a favor de la teoría de la veracidad de los sueños.

A ver, que más dijo la mujer… ¡Ah, no! El siguiente en hablar fue el hombre que la acompañaba, el rubio sí, dijo algo así como que confiaba en nosotros, pero sobre todo en mí, ya les encontramos gracias a mis visiones… ¿Visiones? ¿Qué quería decir con aquélla palabra? No tenía ningún significado especial para mí, aunque tal vez… Eso fue lo que me pasó en el despacho del director, literalmente _vi_ mi sueño, lo _vi_ estando despierta.

Entonces, si esto fuese verdad, estoy afirmando que mis misteriosos sueños pretenden llevarnos a mí y al resto hacia unos señores que no conocemos de nada. Bueno, tal vez no los conozca de nada yo, pero quizás alguno de ellos si. A lo mejor lo primero de lo que quieren advertirme mis sueños es de que nos reúna a los demás chicos y a mí. Si realmente esas personas nos necesitan, nos necesitan a los seis, y tal vez a ellos les esté ocurriendo lo mismo que a mí o incluso tengan información sobre la mujer de rasgos dulces y el hombre rubio.

Miré de nuevo el despertador: las 6:22.

Empecé a patalear en la cama intentando despejarme y quitarme la idiotez de encima. Había desperdiciado los últimos treinta minutos de mi vida haciendo conjeturas estúpidas sobre fantasías irrealizables. Mi sentido común me decía que era obvio que detrás de mis misteriosos sueños no había otra cosa que una mente demasiado imaginativa, pero mi subconsciente me gritaba que todo encajaba perfectamente con la realidad y que mi primer deber del día debía ser hablar con Bella y el resto de los chicos de mi sueño/visión y confirmar mi teoría.

Salté de la cama dispuesta a comerme el mundo, con una nueva vitalidad y alegría en el cuerpo con la que no me había levantada desde hacía semanas y corrí a la ducha. Como era súper temprano me tiré lo menos media hora en el baño y después me vestí, peiné y maquillé con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Cuando miré el reloj eran las 7 y 13 minutos. ¡Mierda! Tanto estirar el tiempo y ahora se me quedaba corta la mañana. Corrí hacia la nevera, cogí una manzana y salí de casa rebuscando en mi bolso las llaves del coche. Conduje a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Bella, con la impaciencia corroyéndome por dentro.

Cuando llegué a la esquina de su calle ya estaba allí esperándome, como cada mañana. Me paré justo delante de ella y se subió en el asiento del copiloto con tanta desgana que me hizo perder toda la alegría que llevaba dentro.

-¿Bella, estás bien?

-¿Eh?

Menos mal, solo estaba dormida aún. Ya se me había olvidado como era Bella por las mañanas, recién levantada. No reconocería ni a su padre. Creo que si cualquier otra persona parase el coche frente a su casa por la mañana se subiría con él como si tal cosa, creyendo que era yo. Despistada Bella…

-Digo que si estás bien. ¡Despierta mujer!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, si, estoy despierta, estoy despierta.

-¡Ay, Bella! Apuesto a que se te va a pasar el sueño en un momento en cuanto te cuente todo lo que estoy ansiosa por decirte.

En cuestión de una milésima de segundo dio un respingo en el asiento, se le abrieron lo ojos de par en par y se volteó para mirarme a la cara, como si así escuchase mejor lo que le tenía que contar.

-Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Has conocido a algún chico? ¿Es mono? ¿Cómo se llama?

En seguida la paré poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Ah, ah – dije negando con la cabeza.- Bella, para. Sabes que no eres buena sacando conclusiones precipitadas. La adivinación no es lo tuyo. Eso déjamelo a mí- le dije guiñándole un ojo y riéndome a la vez de mi propio chiste, mientras Bella me miraba con cara de "tirémosle un cubo de agua fría a la cara que aún no se ha despertado".

-No me mires así, ¿quieres? Cuando te termine de contar todo tendrá sentido (o estarás más confundida aún). Pero no importa, verás. Lo primero te voy a contar lo que me a estado ocurriendo estos días para que luego entiendas la conclusión a la que he llegado.

Y pasé a explicarle toda la retahíla sobre mis no muy normales sueños y/o visiones, la misteriosa pareja a la que veía en ellos y el hecho de que aparecieran también compañeros nuestros de instituto a los que apenas conocíamos.

Bella me escuchaba poniendo, a medida que avanzaba mi relato, mayor cara de incredulidad, pero a la vez con suma atención.

-Alice, si de verdad es cierto todo lo que me estás contando, eso es… ¡fabuloso!- resolvió Bella, tan entusiasmada como si le hubiese dicho que acababa de sacar un sobresaliente en trigonometría.

-Esto… ¿Bella? Lo que me pasa podrá ser de todo menos fabuloso. ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho? Si es real lo que he visto hay alguien que me necesita. Bueno, necesita que yo os reúna, a ti y a los demás para explicaros lo que he visto y llegar así hasta ellos. Quizás los demás también hayan tenido los mismos sueños que yo y tengan información sobre esta pareja, ¡o incluso la conozcan!- entonces me aventuré a preguntar algo que me llevaba rondando por mi cabeza toda la mañana-. Bella, ¿tú por casualidad no habrás tenido tampoco ningún tipo de sueño no?

-No. Bueno no sé. Es que ya sabes que yo nunca recuerdo lo que sueño cuando me despierto.- Y se empezó a reír ella sola.

Pasados treinta segundos empezó a pasársele la risa floja que le había entrado y entonces volví a hablarle.

-Bella, fuera de bromas, solo quería ver si a lo mejor a todos a los que vi en mi sueño, visión, o lo que sea; han visto también algo.

-No, no, lo siento, pero yo no he soñado nada ni he visto nada. Lo más raro que lleva pasándome estas últimas semanas es que no me he dado ningún batacazo.- Y continuó riéndose esta vez con menos estridencia que la vez anterior.

-De acuerdo, me tomaré eso como que das por finalizada la conversación- le dije haciendo un mohín y enfadándome.

-¡Ay, Allie! Pero dime que más me tenías que contar.

Bella me miró con carita de pena y pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada. Yo la miré de reojo y me rendí.

-Está bien- dije alargando la "e" de la palabra bien, para darle mayor dramatismo a mi interpretación de chica enfadada y resignada.- Pero que conste que solo te lo cuento porque me muero por decirlo que si no nada ¿eh?

Bella asintió con la cabeza con tal fuerza que creí que se le desencajaría y se le saldría de su sitio.

-Bueno, pues la misión de hoy va a ser hablar Masen "el guaperas", McCarty "el simpático", y los gemelos Hale, Rosalie "la snob" y Jasper "el…" Y Jasper- dije concluyendo rápidamente la frase para que Bella no se percatara de mi turbación interior.

-Esto…Alice, ¿qué tienes pensado decirles? Porque si yo no fuese tu amiga pensaría que estas loca si vinieses a decirme que ves visiones y encima te las crees, y que en una de ellas estamos todas haciendo no sabes qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni con quién, ni porqué, pero sabes eso que significa algo.

La acribillé con la mirada y ella se hundió un poco en el mullido asiento del copiloto asustada.

-No te lo tomes mal Alice pero llevo razón. ¡Me negarás que no sea verdad!

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es que todavía no he pensado en eso, en la manera de hablar con ellos. ¡Dios, si ni apenas los conozco de vista!- me quedé un momento dubitativa, pensando en lo que iba a hacer con respecto a eso-. Mmmmm, creo que ya sé. A ver, Hale, Masen y McCarty son amigos ¿no? Y comen todos los días juntos, así que les abordaremos hoy a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería.

Bella hipó del susto por lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué que? No, no, no, perdona, no les "abordaremos", les "abordarás". Tu eres la que ves cosas extrañas en sueños así que a mi no me metas- y se cruzó de brazos como si ese gesto le diese mayor énfasis y autoridad a su negación.

-Bella… No me irás a dejar sola frente a esos tres chicos mayores ¿verdad? No querrás que me hagan nada malo ¿verdad?- y entonces le puse mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia haciendo que mis ojos casi se saliesen de mis órbitas de lo abiertos que los tenía.

Bella me miró por el rabillo del ojo y giró precipitadamente la cabeza, para un segundo después volver a girarla en mi dirección y suspirar, sabiéndose perdedora de la batalla.

-Está bien, Alice. Iré contigo…- dijo resignada. Ah, sus palabras me sabían a gloria- pero que sea la última vez que usas tus oscuras y sucias artimañas conmigo.

-Prometido- dije poniendo la carita más angelical que podía.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisilla asomaba a sus labios, sabedora de que esa no sería la última vez que se dejaría cautivar por los encantos de "la fabulosa intérprete", Marie Alice Brandon.

Sin saber muy bien cómo me di cuenta de que estábamos ya a una sola manzana del instituto y curiosa miré los brillantes números que mostraba el reloj del salpicadero del coche. ¡Mierda! Solo quedaban dos minutos para que empezaran las clases. Ojalá y queden plazas libres para aparcar el coche cerca de la entrada del instituto o el Sr. Mason nos mataría por llegar tarde otra vez. Estúpido profesor de Lengua y Literatura…

* * *

_Bueno, solo disculparme por el retraso, pero como de poco vale lamentarse, pues lo dicho, perdón, pero mi vida es complicada._

_A partir de ahora, como estoy viendo que mis clases y mi vida personal se complican más de lo previsto pues subiré una vez por semana, lunes y martes, probablemente._

_Muchas gracias a todas la personas que me han sabido esperar hasta que he actualizado, en especial a mis queridas amigas de por aquí (sí, ya sabéis quienes sois, daros por aludidas). ¡Yo también os quiero chicas!_

_Solo una cosa más que añadir: me he paseado hace poco por las normas de FF y he visto que no están muy bien vistas las notas de autor, si no es más que para avisar de algo importante sobre el fic; además de que no quiero que el hehco de que me dejen reviews (o no), esté condicionado por mis ruegos, súplicas, comentarios, o por la impresión que yo les de a través de estas notas, luego es la última vez que me verán escribir algo aquí abajo, aunque sabéis que yo solo escribo para vosotros, mis lectores, y que siempre voy a estaros agradecida por vuestros reviews, alertar y favoritos, aunque no lo repita en cada capítulo. _

_Prometo seguir actualizando el fic cada semana, siempre que me sea posible, pues, aunque no lo creáis, esta historia es compleja y muy larga y lleva su tiempo escribirla._

_Sin más, me despido._

_Besos,_

_Natsu!]  
_


	12. La luz al final del túnel

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo XI**

**~~~~ La luz al final del túnel ~~~~**

**~Jasper POV**

Bostecé y parpadeé varias veces seguidas en un intento de quitarme de encima el sueño, que amenazaba con dormirme de nuevo. La noche pasado apenas había pegado ojo, intentando poner en orden mis ideas. Mis descabelladas e ininteligibles ideas.

El Sr. Varner parloteaba sobre no sé qué cosa mientras yo pensaba en lo que habíamos hablado el día anterior Edward, Emmett y yo. Y en la conversación que tuve después con Rose. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo que nos pasaba era del todo anormal. Algo, no sabíamos qué, ni porqué, pero algo raro nos estaba pasando y hacía que sintiéramos o hiciéramos cosas extrañas…

-¡Ouch!- me quejé cuando algo me golpeó en la cabeza.

Levanté la vista y vi a Emmett sonriéndome desde su pupitre, delante de mí.

-¿Qué…?- le susurré

Él se limitó a levantar el pulgar y sonreírme más ampliamente si se podía.

-¡Alegra esa cara!- me dijo.

Yo me limité a ignorarle y a seguir pensando. Emmett seguiría siendo siempre Emmett, por muchas preocupaciones que tuviera (o debiese tener) en la cabeza, él nunca perdía el ánimo. Cómo lo envidiaba…

Me pasé el resto de la hora dejando pasar el tiempo, mientras garabateaba incoherencias en mi cuaderno y soportaba la efusividad y alegría de Emmett, la exasperación y desconcierto de Edward y el resto de emociones y sentimientos de las personas a mi alrededor. Definitivamente, entre esto y la falta de sueño estaba para que me encerrasen en un manicomio.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo y creí que por fin iba a respirar en paz por al menos un corto periodo de tiempo, pasó algo inesperado, que llevaba esperando bastante tiempo para resolver esto, pero que a la vez me desconcertó y me pilló desprevenido.

-¡Bueno, menos mal! Una horita de descanso ¿no?- dijo tan alegremente Emmett.

-¡Emmett! Llevas las tres horas con la mente en blanco sin pensar en otra cosa que en no hacer nada. ¿Me vas a decir que estás cansado?- le espetó Edward enfadado. Parecía que no era yo el único irritable a causa de su… rara aptitud.

Emmett le sacó la lengua y entró en la cafetería haciéndose el indignado, cruzado de brazos y con un mohín en la cara, como si fuese un niño chico. Yo le sonreí a Edward para intentar calmarle y darle mi apoyo, y al parecer funcionó, pues pude sentir como ambos estábamos algo más relajados.

Nos dirigimos hasta nuestra mesa, donde Emmett estaba ya sentado comiendo no sé qué porquerías de las suyas. Edward y yo nos sentamos junto a él y comenzamos a comer y a charlar junto con él.

Apenas unos minutos después una voz nos sacó a los tres de nuestra animada cháchara.

-¡Hola!- dijo una alegre y cantarina voz detrás mía.

Yo alcé la vista y me volteé para ver quién me hablaba, y por unos segundos me quedé embobado. Delante mía había una guapa y pequeña chica, de cabellos oscuros y cortos que me sonreía y miraba expectante. Mientras yo pensaba en esto debió transcurrir bastante pues, cuando iba a contestarle, Edward se me adelantó.

-¿Qué quieres Brandon?- le preguntó groseramente.

Iba a respondedle a Edward, ante tal falta de modales con una señorita, cuando ella le soltó un: -Tú te callas Masen- que me dejó con la boca abierta. Parecía que la peque sabía defenderse solita...

-Uh, ¡parece que tenemos una ganadora!- dijo el estúpido de Emmett.

Brandon lo fulminó con la mirada mientras la risa de Swan brotaba de detrás de su espalda.

-Anda, pero si viene la tarada de tu amiga contigo...-continuó Edward.

Swan volvió a esconderse tras la pequeña Alice Brandon, poniéndose colorada.

-Masen, vas a hacer que tenga que romperte tu linda boca de un puñetazo- volvió a amenazarle Brandon. Estaba más graciosa cuando se enojaba...

-Bueno, ya basta- les interrumpí-. No creo que estas chicas hayan venido hasta aquí solo por el placer de discutir.- Dije sonriendo, mientras trataba de poner algo de paz en aquel frente de guerra que se había formado alrededor de nuestra mesa. Tantas emociones contradictorias juntas estaban empezando a marearme.

-Esto... Sí, veníamos por algo importante ¿verdad, Bella?

-Ajá- apuntó la tímida chica escondiéndose aún tras su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es ese algo tan importante por lo que queríais vernos?-les pregunté yo, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Edward y la indiferencia de Emmett.

-Pues veréis...- empezó dubitativa.

-¡Estás chiflada Brandon!- saltó Edward.

Todos nos quedamos mirándole asustados y algo intimidados por su acción.

-Edward, ¿qué narices te pasa?- le pregunté.

-Tú si que estás chiflado Masen. ¿Aún sigues creyendo que oyes voces en la cabeza? ¡Eso si es estar loco!

Ahí ya terminé de desconcertarme.

-Edward, ¿cómo sabe ella que puedes leer el pensamiento?

-¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto! Chiflado uno y Chiflado dos- dijo Brandon señalándonos a Edward y a mí respectivamente-. Ahora no solo uno dice que oye voces si no que el otro le cree.

-Alice, lo tuyo tampoco es muy normal- susurró, con una voz perfectamente audible, Bella.

-A ver, a ver... ¡Tranquilicémonos!- todos los presentes guardamos silencio durante unos segundos, mirándonos extrañados los unos a los otros. Luego, yo rompí el "alto al fuego"-. Primero, nadie juzga a nadie sin saber, ¿de acuerdo?- esto lo dije mirando especialmente a Brandon y Edward. Estos asintieron a regañadientes-. Bien, segundo; lo que le pase a Edward y nosotros creamos sobre él no os incumbe a vosotras, por consiguiente podéis ahorraros cualquier tipo de comentario, y tercero...

-Ahí te equivocas, Hale- me interrumpió la pequeña- no sé porqué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, solo sé que dentro de cierto tiempo todos nosotros y tu "linda" hermanita estaremos en una misma casa, vete su a saber cómo de lejos de aquí, hablando con una pareja desconocida, que nos hablarán sobre no sé que tema importante. Sólo sé que estaremos juntos, y pareceremos muy unidos.

-¡Mira la peque, y parecía tonta!- dijo muy inoportunamente Emmett, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos y dificultándome procesar toda la información que Brandon acababa de soltarnos.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso Brandon?

-Sospecho que de forma parecida al porqué tu dices escuchar vocecitas en tu cabeza.

-Lo que yo oiga en mi mente no es cosa tuya, Brandon.

-Pues lo que yo vea en mis visiones si es asunto tuyo cuando resulta que apareces en ellas una y otra y otra vez.

-¿Cómo has llamado a qué?-pregunté confuso por tanta discusión.

-Eso es lo que venía a explicaros, cuando tu amigo se a metido por medio- me dijo Brandon arrugando la nariz y haciéndole una mueca a Edward.

-Bueno pues explícate, ahora sí, sin las interrupciones de Edward.

-¡Gracias!- dijo exasperada-. El caso es que llevaba tiempo soñando algo realmente extraño. Bueno no sé si extraño o no porque no conseguía recordarlo. Cada noche tenía un sueño muy ajetreado pero, a la mañana siguiente, no conseguía recordar nada. Pero un día, empecé a ver cosas. No sé bien como funciona la cosa, solo sé que hay momentos en lo que me quedo como... ¡dormida estando despierta! Y entonces veo con claridad lo que con anterioridad no recordaba de mis sueños.

-Vale. Y eso, ¿que tiene de extraño?- preguntó malhumorado Edward.

-Pues que no "veo" cualquier cosa. Nos veo a todos nosotros, juntos, hablando con un hombre y una mujer, a los que yo por lo menos no conozco de nada, hablándonos con total familiaridad y diciéndonos que era un alivio que hubiésemos dado con ellos, ya que nos necesitaban, y que gracias a mí y a mis visiones eso había sido posible. Es por eso que creo que esos "sueños" que tengo estando despierta no son otra cosa que visiones, como las llamó el señor rubio. Es decir, que veo lo que va a pasar en el futuro. Y creo que esa visión de la reunión con esa pareja es una especie de aviso, de pista, algo que me ha indicado que tenía que hablar con vosotros, para que juntos les encontráramos. Parecían tener algo importante que decirnos...

Todos nos quedamos en riguroso silencio, observando las caras de los demás, con miedo a ser el primero en hablar y decir algo equivocado. Finalmente Bella intervino.

-Tenéis que creerla. Yo la he visto teniendo una de esas visiones, y es verdad que pierde toda consciencia del mundo. No es como si durmiera, es como si dejara de estar completamente en este mundo. Su vista se nubla y su cuerpo se queda estático. Es realmente escalofriante.

-Vale, y, suponiendo que lo que dices sea verdad, ¿qué tendríamos que hacer?- preguntó Edward, impertinente como siempre-. Has tenido un estúpido sueño donde nos veías a todos. O visión, o como lo quieras llamar. ¿Qué pintamos nosotros en todo eso?

-¡No lo sé vale! Yo solo os cuento lo que vi. Realmente no sé lo que significa...- dijo decepcionada-. Esperaba que vosotros me lo dijerais. He sido un estúpida- dijo dándose la vuelta-. Vámonos Bella.

-¡No, espera!- grité yo efusivamente, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola volverse hacia mí.

Lo hice con tal fuerza que nuestro cuerpos casi se rozaron. Ella alzó la vista y yo la bajé hasta sus ojos, y entonces ambos desviamos la mirada hasta donde mi mano tenía agarrada su muñeca. Yo me sonrojé y la solté corriendo.

-Esto... perdona.

-Eh, no ha sido nada.

-Bueno, que eso, que no podéis iros. Yo te creo- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias- dijo con la cabeza gacha. Era la primera vez que la oía hablar en ese tono de voz. Emociones encontradas me llegaron desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Edward, ¿no lo ves?- dije volviéndome hacia mi amigo-. No puede ser una coincidencia. Que tú desarrolles la capacidad de leer la mente, que yo sienta las emociones de los demás, que Emmett adquiera de pronto una fuerza brutal, que Rose controle los deseos y que Brandon vea el futuro no puede se casualidad. Y mucho menos cuando ella nos ha visto a todos juntos en una de sus visiones hablando con alguien que sabe algo acerca de nosotros y nuestros poderes.

-Espera, espera. ¿Entonces es verdad que Masen puede leer la mente?

-Sí, Brandon. Puedo leer todos y cada uno de tus malditos pensamientos. Y Jasper puede sentir tus sentimientos y emociones- Brandon se fue poniendo cada vez más colorada a medida que Edward iba enumerando nuestras "habilidades"-. Y apuesto a que Emmett puede romperte cualquiera de tus diminutos huesos con solo mirarte.

-¡Sí, señorita! ¡Mira que músculos!- dijo el muy exhibicionista de Emmett.

-Y mi hermana Rosalie puede doblegar tus decisiones a su voluntad- apunté, ignorando a Emmett (como de costumbre).

-¿Y qué es lo que hace tu amiguita exactamente, Brandon?- preguntó Edward.

Swan se volvió a esconder, aún más si cabe, tras Brandon intimidada.

-Pues... No lo sabemos. De momento nada. Pero alguna rareza debe de desarrollar más adelante, pues ella también aparecía en mi visión.

-Chicos, si todo es verdad, esto no tiene nada de normal. Y mucho menos sentido. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó, ahora más formal, Edward.

-Lo primero hablar con Rosalie. Ella también debe de saber las nuevas noticias sobre Brandon.

-Y después tratar de averiguar algo sobre la pareja de mis visiones. Ellos son la única pista que tenemos, y los únicos que parecían tener conciencia de lo que nos pasaba. Quizá ellos sepan el porqué nos está pasando esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Brandon. Pero, tú eres la única que los ha visto y sabe como son. ¿Cómo vamos a saber los demás si los conocemos o no?- le pregunté.

-Bueno... Supongo que podría tratar de hacer un retrato de sus caras. Soy buena con el dibujo.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro sonriéndonos y...

El molesto sonido de la campana que marcaba el final del almuerzo hizo que interrumpiéramos el contacto visual y que cada uno se fuese por lado.

-Esta tarde hablaré con Rose y le explicaré todo lo que hemos hablado hoy.

-Yo haré los dibujos de la pareja de mis visiones para que los veáis mañana.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en esta misma mesa a la hora del almuerzo... Todos- me apresuré a añadir. No es como si los dos fuéramos ha hablar a solas...

-¡Que sí colega!- soltó Emmett.

-Hasta luego, Brandon y compañía. Y recuerda renacuaja- dijo Edward ya cuando nos alejábamos y ellas se marchaban en la dirección contraria-, cuidado con lo que piensas que yo lo oigo todo- dijo con una voz llena de malicia.

Brandon dio un respingo y aceleró más el paso, sin mira a atrás, y jalando a Bella detrás suya.

-Edward no está bien que hurgues en su mente- le reprendí.

-Si supieras lo que estaba pensando sobre tí...

-¡No sigas!- le dije, evitando sentir nada procedente de él que me diera pistas sobre los pensamientos de Brandon-. No quiero violar la intimidad de nadie- le contesté tajantemente-. ¡Y deberías aplicarte el cuento!

-¡Eh! No es mi culpa todo esto ¿vale?

Yo lo dejé por imposible, sabiendo que en el fondo llevaba razón. Esperaba que las curiosas visiones de Brandon nos llevasen hacia las respuestas a todas nuestras dudas. Al menos ya habían empezado a abrirnos un poco los ojos. Ya no estábamos a ciegas, como antes.

* * *

_¡El primer review de hoy hace el número 100! Y todo gracias a vosotros ;) _

_I love you guys!_

_¿?_


	13. Ilusiones rotas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XII**

**~~~~ Ilusiones rotas ~~~~**

**~Bella POV**

Tras salir de la cafetería intimidé a Alice con la mirada para exigirle una explicación de lo que había sucedido allí dentro. Me quedé mirándola fijamente a la espera de que se dignara a hacerme caso, pues estaba ignorándome claramente.

Cuando por fin decidió darme la importancia que me merecía y me devolvió la mirada, agachó los ojos al momento. Cómo lo diría... ¿disgustada? ¿amedrentada? ¿desilusionada?

-¿Alice?

La aludida se abalanzó sobre mí, aferrándome en un fiero abrazo, y asfixiándome también al hacerlo. Empezó a temblar en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer otra cosa sino corresponder a su abrazo. Empezó a convulsionar contra mi pecho y a temblar bajo mis brazos. Comencé a acariciarle el pelo, intentando así tranquilizarla, sin saber muy bien por qué había reaccionado así de pronto.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo el subir y bajar de su espalda contra mis brazos -que denotaba una respiración forzada-, alzó la cabeza y me miró compungida, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar.

-¿Alice, me vas a decir de una vez que te pasa?

-Lo, lo siento Bella.

-No tienes de qué disculparte Alice, solo quiero saber que te pasa y que ha pasado en la cafetería.

Tras unos segundos -que fue lo que le llevó limpiarse la nariz y recuperar el aliento necesario para hablar- me dirigió hacia un banco del patio del instituto e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándome que me sentara a su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir que ha sido toda esa cháchara que habéis mantenido ahí dentro?

-No estoy segura. Es tan confuso para mí como para tí, ¿vale?

-Pero, ¿¡Tu los has escuchado!? Uno dice que lee las mentes, otro que controla sentimientos, el otro que tiene súper fuerza... Y encima la rubia, pánfila, niña rica, pija ésa de Rosalie "no-me-creo-superior-es-que-lo-soy" Hale controla la voluntad de las personas... ¿Qué son súper héroes o qué? Bah, súper héroes no sé, pero raritos son un rato, ¿no crees?

-En todo caso _somos_, Bella- me dijo con una pizca de afligimiento en la voz.

-Lo siento, Alice- me golpeé mentalmente por mi estupidez-, ya no recordaba lo tuyo...

-¡Sí, lo mio! ¡Habla de ello como si fuera un tabú!

-Oye, conmigo no lo pagues que eres tú la que ve cosas extrañas ¿sabes?

-Sí, veo _cosas_ extrañas, ¿y qué? Ayer no te importaba. Lo que te pasa es que estás celosa de que todos nosotros tengamos algo especial y tu... ¡sigas siendo tan vulgar como siempre!

Me quedé en estado de shock cuando Alice me dijo eso. Ella jamás, _jamás_, me había gritado, y mucho menos para echarme algo en cara. No sabía que decirle y mucho menos sabía que hacer.

Pude comprobar cómo la cara de Alice se contrariaba en una mueca de pena y segundos después mi ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y me impidieron ver nada más.

-Bella yo...

Pero salí corriendo y le impedí que dijera nada más que pudiese seguir hiriéndome. Corrí por los pasillo del instituto sin saber hacia donde me dirigía pero huyendo lo más lejos posible de Alice.

Sabía que tenía razón. Y eso era lo que más furiosa me ponía, y lo que hacía que las amargas lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas no dejasen de brotar de las cuencas de mis ojos. Momentos antes, durante la reunión en la cafetería, no había podido evitar sentirme excluida y apartada de ellos. Los miraba, y los veía hablando sobre sus maravillosas proezas, sobre aquello que los tenía intrigados, asustados, y que los hacía especiales.

Y mientras, la envidia me corroía por dentro. Yo nunca había destacado en nada que no fuese mi extrema torpeza, y eso, desde luego, no era nada bueno. Siempre había sido la persona más invisible que había pisado la tierra y, no sé porqué hablo en pasado, pues lo sigo siendo. Y lo seré.

Nunca había destacado en nada. Desde pequeña mi madre se había empeñado en apuntarme a clases de ballet, pintura, piano, violín, ajedrez, francés, natación, y un larguísimo etcétera con el que Renée había intentado despertar algún talento en mí. Pero todo fue tiempo perdido.

Lo único en lo que fui mejorando con los años es a caer haciéndome el menor daño posible.

Así que, ahora que Alice había tenido esa visión extraña en la que decía que me había visto junto con el resto del grupo, tuve la esperanza de desarrollar algún tipo de característica especial, al igual que ellos. Pero está claro que era falso. Yo jamás había sido especial en nada, ¿por qué iba a cambiar eso ahora?

Y encima le había dicho aquellas cosas a Alice, cuando ella no tenía culpa de nada. Debería volver y disculparme con ella para...

-¡Auch!

-¿Otra vez tú, Swan?

La voz de Masen retumbó en mi cabeza por segunda vez en aquel día. Y por segunda vez, tampoco fueron amables sus palabras.

Alcé la cabeza, que había chocado contra su duro (y fibroso) abdomen y le miré, fulminándolo con la mirada. O al menos esa había sido mi intención, hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados y húmedos por el llanto.

-Mira Masen...

-¿Qué te ha pasado Swan?- ese tono trataba de ser ¿amable?

-A ti eso no te importa- iba a decir algo pero le corté-. Y si vas a cachondearte de mí, por favor, mándame un e-mail o algo, porque ahora mismo no estoy de humor.

En ese momento iba a darme la vuelta para irme por donde había venido, para volver a disculparme con Alice, pero Masen me agarró por el brazo y me giró para que le mirase.

-Espera, no te vayas.

Mi cara de escepticismo debió de ser la hostia, pues se apresuró a seguir.

-Sólo quiero saber porqué estás llorando.

-No estoy llorando.- Le dije haciéndome la digna.

-Swan...

-Mira Masen, no sé a que viene esto, pero si tratas de hacerte el niño bueno para luego reírte más de mí, deja que te diga que no voy a caer. Además me dan igual tus juegecitos y apuestas. Corre con tu panda de raritos y cuéntales que la torpe de Swan estaba llorando como una desconsolada por los pasillos.

-Isabella Swan, de verdad no sé a que te refieres con eso que acabas de decir pero, quiero que sepas que entiendo que pienses mal de mí. No he sido muy amable contigo nunca ¿no?

Vale, a estas alturas que sea amable y encima me llame por mi nombre completo me daba que pensar.

-Masen, me sorprendes. ¿A que viene que de pronto seas tan amable y te preocupes por mí?

-Es... difícil.

-¿El qué? ¿Yo soy difícil?

-Algo así. ¿Podríamos sentarnos a hablar?

-Mira...- miré mi reloj haciéndome la interesante e intentando ganar tiempo para pensar algo y encontrarle sentido a aquello-. Es tardísimo, hace cosa de 10 minutos que debería estar en clase y...

_-Por favor._

Ese tímido y desvalido "por favor" me rompió el alma. Se le veía triste y preocupado de verdad... Está bien, le daría una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, Masen. Tu dirás.

* * *

_Cambios inesperados ¿no? Espero haberos sorprendido y también entretenido._

_Nos vemos en un par de días. I promisse it. (Vivan las vacaciones)._

_¿Any review?_


	14. Las ventajas de tener un don

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia. Y solo hago esto para desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis facultades como escritora, por supuesto sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**~~~~ Las ventajas de tener un don ~~~~**

**~Rosalie POV**

Durante la hora del almuerzo no había podido evitar el sentirme intrigada por lo que pasaba un par de mesas más allá. Vi que Jasper estuvo hablando durante toda la comida con dos chicas y con sus habituales amigos, Edward Masen y Emmett -el estúpido- McCarthy. Parecía que mantenían una discusión bastante acalorada, pero las carcajadas de McCarthy se escuchaban por toda la sala, a pesar de las caras de seriedad e incomodidad de sus compañeros de reunión.

Traté de hablar con Jasper en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la mañana pero no encontré el finalizar las clases estuve esperándole quince minutos en la entrada del instituto para irnos juntos a casa, y empecé a mosquearme al ver que tardaba tanto. Creía que se habría parado a charlar con algún profesor después de clase o algo similar.

Mientras tanto mi nerviosismo aumentaba, y mis ganas de saber de qué habían hablado aún más. En medio del enfado recordé que era miércoles y que ése día Jasper salía una hora antes de las clases porque por la tarde tenía entrenamiento. Genial. Miré mi reloj nerviosa: debería haber cogido el autobús escolar hacía diez minutos. Genial, de nuevo. Ahora tendría que volver a casa andando.

Comencé a andar, calle abajo, y no había recorrido más de doscientos metros cuando empezó a diluviar. Genial, ahora se me encresparía el pelo por la humedad. Rebusqué en mi bolso suplicando que aquella mañana me hubiese acordado de coger el paraguas, pero... no. Definitivamente no iba a tener tanta suerte. Comencé a correr, pegada lo máximo posible a los muros de los edificios, procurando pasar bajo los balcones o toldos para no mojarme -al menos no mucho-.

Supliqué al cielo que parase de llover, para al menos llegar sana y salva a mi casa, pero obviamente el cielo no respondió, y por el contrario siguió encapotado y regando a la ciudad con sus torrenciales aguas. Que pena que mi reciente cualidad no fuese capaz de beneficiarme en esos momentos. O, ¿qué narices...?

Un coche pasó a mi lado justo en ese momento y tuve que apartarme para que no me salpicara entera de arriba a abajo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para gritarle cuatro verdades a aquél imbécil que había pasado con tanta prisa, cuando el coche se paró en seco y empezó a dar marcha atrás. No sabía si correr en dirección contraria o gritar, pero debido al susto me quedé con los pies clavados al suelo.

El coche se detuvo delante mía y el conductor bajó la ventanilla. Tras el cristal descendente fue apareciendo, poco a poco, la cara sonriente de Emmett -el estúpido- McCarthy. Por mi interior fluyó una oleada de tranquilidad que hizo que se me relajaran todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo. Menos mal que era él. Una sonrisa boba amenazó con aparecer en mi cara, pero me recompuse, atemorizada por mis propios sentimientos, y bajé apresuradamente la comisura de mis labios, poniendo cara de indignación.

-¡Qué haces estúpido! ¿No ves que casi me empapas entera? -le solté enfadada.

Él respondió a mis quejas con una estridente carcajada de las suyas, que reverberó en mis oídos durante un rato.

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso? ¡Pero mírate! Estas empapada Hale.

Yo cerré un poco los párpados, estrechado mi mirada, y fruncí los labios, intentando que, si no era por mis gritos, al menos se diera cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba por la expresión de mi cara.

-No te enfades barbie, ¡que te saldrán arrugas!

-¡!Y tu deja de reírte o te quitaré tus bonitos dientes de un puñetazo! -yo estaba a punto de llorar de frustración por lo ridículo del momento.

McCarthy me miró, primero sorprendido y después compasivo.

-Esta bien, veo que en Barbielandia hoy no ha sido un buen día. Súbete anda, que te llevo.

Me sorprendió su amabilidad -porque sí, aquello había sido un gesto amable, a pesar la broma-; pero seguí parada bajo la lluvia durante unos segundos, tratando de reaccionar a aquello. McCarthy no me dejó más opción.

-¡Ey! ¿Tanto te tardan en llegar las órdenes al cerebro, Hale?

-Ya voy, estúpido -le dije, evitando sonar _demasiado_ borde.

Rodeé la parte delantera de su enorme coche -un Jeep- y me monté en el asiento del copiloto, no sin alguna que otra dificultad, pues los tacones no ayudan para subir a un coche. Me volví en el asiento para dejar mi abrigo y mi bolso en la parte trasera del Jeep y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Alcé la vista y vi como McCarthy me observaba, sin perder detalle de mis movimientos. Sonreí malévolamente, regodeándome por dentro por ser tan atractiva y un imán para los hombres.

Me eché hacia atrás el cabello y le dije con altanería a McCarthy:

-Ya sabes donde vivo ¿no? Pues vamos, que mi tiempo es oro.

A éste se lo quitó la cara de embobamiento y volvió a poner la de siempre, la de socarronería.

-¿Desde cuando soy tu chófer rubia?

-Desde el momento en el que te ofreciste a llevarme a casa. ¡Vamos, en marcha! -le insté.

Arrancó el coche de nuevo, mirándome de reojo de tanto en tanto y sin perder la sonrisa ni un minuto.

Yo mientras le observaba conducir seguía pensando en la conversación que se había dado en la cafetería aquella mañana. Recordaba perfectamente la cara de tensión de mi hermano mientras hablaba con aquellas chicas en la cafetería. Bueno, en realidad hablaba sólo con una de ellas pues la otra apenas participó en la conversación. Conocía a mi hermano, y sabía reconocer su estado de ánimo y sus pensamientos según sus gestos y expresiones y, por lo que había visto, lo de la cafetería no había sido una charla casual entre amigos.

¡Estaba deseando llegar a casa y preguntarle! Miré el reloj del salpicadero del coche. ¡Oh, no! Jasper debía de estar para salir ya de nuevo al instituto, para los entrenamientos... No llegaría a tiempo y tendría que esperar a la noche para hablar con él.

Y si...

-McCarthy, ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?

* * *

_Lo sé, soy mala. Pero estoy de vacaciones y mi imaginación vuela._

_En el próximo capítulo, ya sí la conversación de Edward y Bella._

_¡Nos leemos pronto chicos!_


End file.
